Walking With Gods
by Let's Start Rumors
Summary: The Lonley earthling, Darcy, finds a way to escape her boring life, but she later isn't sure if its truly what she wants. And after escaping it with The God of Mischief, she realizes he's not really what he's cut out to be. She sees the REAL Loki.
1. Stanger

We were watching the sky eagerly. Well, more like _Jane_ was. Erik was there to see him but Jane? Jane was desperate. She fell in love with a man from another realm. Every night at the same time we came to the gate and every night we waited for the descending grey funnel cloud. Me? I didn't really have a purpose here besides them not telling me where my iPod was so that I'd come along. They sky was dark and speckled with constellations. It was quiet. The only noise made was the crickets hidden in distant bushes. My body was warm from my thick clothing but my face felt the cool pinch of the cool night air. I saw a flash of light.

In front of us a dark funnel cloud suddenly descended down in front of us . Lightning struck around it, and thunder boomed angrily. We all jolted back. My hair whipped around in front of my face; I couldn't see a thing. Then in a second it all stopped. Jane ran up before she even saw who it was. She stopped abruptly noticing it wasn't the man that had promised her his return. It was a tall, slender figure. He was in a business suit with a green expensive-looking silk scarf. The man was hunched over and he seemed to be gripping is abdomen. He looked up hopelessly at me; he had gorgeous emerald eyes. He moved his hand and revealed blood streaming from his body.

Everyone stood frozen. Everyone except for me who had no original purpose of being here. Now, I knew why I came. I immediately ran towards him acting on impulse. I tore of my scarf and bunched it up and pressed it on to the laceration. I put his arm over my shoulder and helped him limp to the car. Jane and Erik just stood there watching; shocked at what they'd just seen. Jane even looked disappointed that it was the man she'd been searching for.

"Guys, come on. We have to get him to a hospital," I said to them.

I helped this man into the passenger seat of the car and told him to keep pressure on the wound. I hopped into the front seat of the truck and waited for the others to get in. Before I even heard the doors shut I started the engine and booked it. I drove as fast as I could off road. I had one goal, and one goal only:

Save this man's life.


	2. Behind These Trickster's Eyes

We were in the hospital the man had just woken up as I sat in the chair next to him. I felt the need to stay by his bedside—obviously he was alone, and if he didn't pull through, he wouldn't die alone. Jane and Erik left about an hour ago to check on something back at the station; they should be back soon. But right then, I only cared that he was awake and breathing. His eyes explored the ceiling as I adored them. They were a beautiful shade of jade and chartreuse. His ebony hair was slicked back but messed up from the fall or a battle. He had pale-ish skin that perfectly accented his eyes and hair. Then his eyes fell on me. And he smiled; his teeth glimmered. _Wow….great…those were perfect to,_ thought. But then his smile faded away as he looked at the red bandage around his waist. He looked back up at me as if he were a hopeless, lost child.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." He said. For some reason the words caught me in the heart. What was happening to him before he got here? What would have happened if we weren't there to save him… and most importantly: How could I help him?

I couldn't think of something to say in response. I was dumbstruck for a moment. His voice sang out like a thousand symphonies, and his eyes only spoke emotions. "oh," was all I managed.

"I was betrayed…hurt..." he went on. Once again it caught me in the heart. To see someone who seemed so strong and confident looking so distraught and weak just killed me. Without even thinking my hand moved towards his and held on to it.

"I'm sorry. It'll be okay…What happened?" I wasn't sure if I should've said the last part. But maybe its what he wanted; to tell someone; to get it off his shoulders.

"It is alright—" Erik and Jane walked in the room and I jerked my head towards them. Immediately I was aware of my hand on his and I whipped it away hoping they hadn't noticed.

"We brought him food," Erika said, handing him a fast food bag. "Trust me, it's better than hospital food." He laughed.

The man just took the bag and set it next to him. I awkwardly looked back and forth between the four of us, silently. Jane sat in the chair on the other side of him. I immediately felt a need to protect him from her, she seemed awfully close, and for some reason, she seemed aggressive.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

_What an insensitive question!_ I thought. Now that they were in the room I notice the comfort and easiness that had been present before they returned. Now, it felt ignorant, thick, and intolerable. I wanted to send them both out. I wanted to send them away from him so he could stay safe; with them here I felt as if he was in danger of something.

I wasn't the only one offended by the question. The man's calm green eyes seemed to turn a grayish stormy green. They filled with anger, but then suddenly they went calm as if a shoulder angel demanded it.

"I was attacked in Asgard…" he said shamefully.

That instant I wanted to throw her down, and throw her out for making him feel that way. I would _not_ let her degrade him like that.

"By who?" _What is her problem? She didn't even care that this _hurt_ him to talk about? What the hell was her problem?_

"My brother…Thor…"

Her face went red with anger and disbelief, "Thor? Not Thor. You lying."

I was about five seconds from exploding on her. She walked in, just wanted his life story and now shes calling him a liar because she doesn't think Thor is capable of hurting someone. My blood was boiling, and I knew that the man's was too. I had get her out before I'd say something I'd regret.

"Uh, Jane…maybe you should go home …get some rest." Erik said, almost as if he read my mind. He felt the tension between the three of us in the room. I didn't know why I felt so defensive of him…

Jane breathed in an out to cool herself. "Fine…. Darcy, let's go home." She said standing up.

_Well shit. _

"I think I'll just stay here for a while. I'll get a ride home. Don't worry," I smiled, but my attempts didn't hide that I only wanted to stay because I felt the need to be there beside him. I saw jealousy in her face. Anger too.

"Fine." She said and walked out.

I looked back at the injured man. I was captured by his gentle green gaze. My mind was locked in the infinite realm that dwelled in his eyes. He seemed so mysterious. I could see that he had a thousand stories to tell each with a deep meaning.

All this and I didn't even know his name.

Millenniums passed by before we heard Erik's voice.

"Well, uh, she's my ticket home, so see you fellas later." I turned around and Jane was only a few steps away from the door and walking. I was caught off guard by how little time had passed. Erik walked out of the door and the man and I were alone again. Instantly, I felt I giant brick wall disappear, and the atmosphere felt safe and warm again.

"I'm sorry about her."

"It is alright"

That's where we left off before we were interrupted. I apologized, and he said it's OK. This seemed so important at the time.

My eyebrows scrunched in concern, "What did Thor do to you?"

"I don't want to bring up the details, but it really has happened my entire life. I was never as good as Thor, at least in my father's eyes. Thor was always his favorite. Thor always got things I wanted. He received the crown when it was rightfully mine. I wanted to confront him about it today, I wanted to make a proposition; to be his counselor. I'd assist him in his decisions. The plan was that he would rely on me for once, and looked to me for guidance. Perhaps it was a little selfish to think that _I _could be as good as Thor…."

I found my hand back on his again..i hadn't even noticed until I felt his long slender fingers slip between mine.

" But anyway, I went to Thor, and he _hated _the idea. He thought it was the most ridiculous thing. He turned me down and said to me 'I don't need guidance, especially from you, Brother'."

"He went too far though; I guess he was insulted that I could think he would need help. He took my spear from my very own hands and he attacked me with it. I ran to the Gatekeeper and he saw what my brother had done, and he took me to this realm. I cannot tell you how grateful I was that you were there."

My heart melted again. He was betrayed by his own brother! I felt a huge urge to protect him and save him from his selfish brother. I wanted to go and help him. But I didn't know how.

"Could you go back? And maybe talk to him again?"

"No, He destroyed the bifrost. It is almost impossible to get back now."

"oh…. Your safe here… I promise…" And I'd do anything to keep that promise. I looked outside wishing I could go to Asgard. I stared out as if it would take me there. The bright moon glimmered. The stars sang with light down to my pupils. I felt his thumb stroking my hand as he held it. I became tired. I let my head rest down on the bed, and I closed my eyes just for a second….


	3. Unexpected

My head rose the next morning. My eyelids narrowed in protest to the sunshine gleaming through the window. It took me a second to remember where I was and to recall the previous night. Once it all came back I immediately looked at the man's face. His eyes were closed and his lips were calm—he was asleep. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. I admired him for a while. My hand reached up to his ear to brush the stray hair behind it. But my hand jerked back as a noise came from behind me—the door opened.

There she was. Tall, and seemingly ignorant. Jane.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway?" she said quietly. It didn't sound quiet though, it sounded like she was yelling just to wake him up and disturb his sleep.

"Uh, yeah." I whispered. I stood up and we walked out and closed the door.

Jane's face immediately flushed with anger. "Do you know who that is?" she almost yelled.

"No…" _Of course I don't know who he is he just came out of the sky._

"That's Thor's brother!" she almost-yelled again.

"Well...yeah I knew that…"

She grunted in frustration. I guess, sometimes I can be a little slow.

"He's the one that tried to kill us!"

That's it. I was pissed. I was sick of her trying to put him down. I was about 2 seconds from exploding. "What? No." I tried to keep a relaxed tone.

"Yes, Darcy, _he," _She gestured towards the sleeping man, "is the one that tried to kill us and Thor. That's Loki, The God of _Lies, _The God of _mischief, chaos, betrayal!_"

I scoffed. _So what if he was? He's a man who needs help now. He's a man in pain because of the man Jane thought she loved. It was a pathetic summer romance really._

"He's harmless now, Jane! I mean look at him, he has a stab wound in his gut, and whether you like to believe it or not, your little lover? Yeah, he did that to him. Oh, and not to mention he can't get back to his home now either because, oh, you'll never guess, _Thor broke the bridge!" _

"What?"

Now I'd hit her where it hurt. "That's right, Thor isn't coming back. He destroyed his only way back!"

That was a cold thing to say. But hell she deserved it.

Her face emptied of any anger. She looked hurt; depressed even.

"Oh…" She looked at the floor, didn't make another sound and walked out. Something made me smile. Maybe it was the fact that I was right. Or maybe it was the great sensation of victory.

I walked back into the room and gazed out of the window. He was still asleep. I'd never seen someone so at peace in their sleep before. He was so calm and serene. I wondered if he was dreaming. What was he dreaming about? It was probably something great…or it could have been something awful. What if he's had nightmares all his life because of his awful past or something? I swear everything about him—his dreams (at least what I thought they were), his stories, his condition, everything—made me want to help him, assure him of security…give him a sanctuary to run to when life went wrong.

I heard his body shift under the sheets. I faced him again. His radiant green eyes became alive in mine.

I shook the admiration away. Whether I liked it or not…Jane was right, he had tried to kill us. I tried to shove away the thought of ever holding his hand, or feeling bad for him. It was hard, because without my sympathy for him, I had no purpose in the hospital. No one wanted me to watch him, no one had to make sure he didn't go off and do something. Now, without that sympathy, I was just _there_. I folded my arms and faced away from him and stared back out of the window, it never looked the same outside.

He noticed the wall I was building up, his gentle voice spoke. "You're angry. And you know Jane is right. You don't want to believe it."

_Great, as if this wasn't hard enough, he's gotta notice and make it clear to everyone._

"Yes." I answered even though he hadn't asked a question.

"You have every right to be mad at me, you know."

"I'm not mad at you." I said firmly.

"Then why do you only show me anger?"

"It's not anger, Loki." I saw in the corner of my eye that he flinched a little at his name.

"Oh, then what is it?"

I'm not going to lie. He was definitely being an asshole. "Don't worry about it. It's none of your business."

I felt a breath on the other side of me. I looked to see who it was. It was him! I nearly jumped out of my skin! I looked back on the bed and his body dissolved into thin air, but no, there he was, on the _other_ side of me. A smile grew from the corners of his lips. This, though, wasn't the handsome, charming smile I remember yesterday. It was a cold, dark smile.

"You are mad at Jane," he started, "You show anger towards her. I want to know why."

I didn't answer. He was beginning to tick me off.

"Hm, Is it…. Her? Is it you? Is it…_Thor?_ Or perhaps..." he paused and touched his lips to my ears, and his hands to my neck, "it's _me_."

Chills when down my spine as he said it. I was almost scared of him. But no, something kept the fear away. A desire of some sort. … A desire for him.

And evil chuckle escaped out of his throat, I couldn't help but turn to him and smile. He was closer than I thought. I was close enough to feel his heart beat, to feel our breathes intertwine with each other. If this were any other man, I would have been scared of the evil grin on his face, but this was Loki. His cold hands wrapped around my waist and closed whatever little space was left between us. His lips came closer, and closer until they pressed on mine. I closed my eyes. His lips were warm in temperature but cold sensation. He pulled his lips away but stayed close.

"Come with me… Come with me back to Asgard."


	4. Change of Plans

I pulled away.

It hit me like a rock. I couldn't say I wanted to go, nor could I say I didn't. I wanted to go with him, but I didn't. I didn't have a reason to go, but I also didn't have a reason to stay. Well perhaps college. I needed to finish that… But in Asgard, I wouldn't need to go to college…

He waited for my answer, and I could feel impatience swell up inside him. This was a big deal. I could either go to another _realm_ or stay here where it's familiar and safe….But it wasn't safe for him here. Jane would try to break him down. Although I have no doubt that _Jane_ could break down _the God of Chaos._ It still wasn't safe for him here. But was it safe for him in Asgard? He was attacked by his own brother and driven down here to the mortal world. That made me realize. This man was safe nowhere.

"Is it safe to go back? I mean… Your brother _attacked_ you. What help will it be to go back?"

He paused to think. There was no way he hadn't thought this through. He seemed like a man-with-a-plan kind of guy. There was no way I, a measly _mortal,_ out-thought _a god_. Then he mumbled something.

"What?"

"Jotunheim," He whispered.

"What's Jotunheim?" I asked?

"It is another of the nine realms. It is where I was born."

_What?_ I thought._ Why was he born there? Isn't that where their enemies lived?_

"How would that be any safer?"

He smiled at me and said, "Who needs safe when you have me."

I scoffed at his cockiness. Did he really think he was that great?

"Fine. Alright. But when we get—" A thought hit me, "What lives there, exactly?"

"Well, Frost Giants, of course." He said it as if it were common knowledge.

"Alright, Loki, I'm really confused. So, explain to me how you were born there, and not killed, and what the hell we are going to when we get there; Don't they want to kill you guys? Oh, and also, with the bifrost destroyed, how do you expect to get there?"

"That is something that only I need to know. And let's just say they owe me a favor. They won't harm us."

I repeated my last question. "How are we going to get there?"

"Same way I got here. There are many other ways through the nine realms than anyone thinks, my dear."

That poisonous smile wiped across his face again and shivers were sent down my spine. I enjoyed the shivers. I decided I'd go. Hell, Jane was pissing me off anyway, and I only had six college credits. If I went to another world, I wouldn't need the credits.

I reflected his infectious smile, "Let's go."

I began to ponder what this whole mess was as we were driving there, hell, I didn't even know where the car came from. I began to appraise what was going on. I was about to go to some other world, live there, and do what? I didn't know. And wait, why did I pity him from being locked out of Asgard if he had other ways to return? Was it all some sort of fake act to get me to pity him? Why would he do that though? He could take over the entire universe if he wanted to, why would he need to convince me to help him? Was he going to take over Jotunheim? Could he? Of course he could…. But would he? Why would he? Why would he need me to do it?

That moment Jane's cold words flashed in my mind:_ That's Loki, The God of _Lies_, The God of _Mischief_,_ chaos, betrayal_!_

What if he was lying to me? How did I know he wasn't going to kill me for some weird sacrifice or something? So many questions, but I didn't have the nerve to ask a single one of them. So many mysteries were wrapped around him, and I didn't have the sense to unravel even the smallest strand, yet I went along with all of this. I don't know what was in my head, but I actually kind of liked where this was going.

"Are you alright?" Said Loki, with a legitimate mark of concern on his face.

I smiled, " Yeah, Fine." Was I "fine" or was something actually wrong? Beats me.

He nodded, "Good then. I am glad to see you are doing well."

I never realized his fancy talk until now. It was almost irritating, but lately everything that should have had a negative effect on me is taking a turn-around. I kind of liked it, it was…. Gentleman-like? I don't know, you could say "it appealed to my senses" or something.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to Jotunheim."

I sighed. "Well, yeah, I knew that, but where are we going to get there?"

"You will see," And he smiled that smile. Not the warm genuine smile, but the cold, yet all-knowing smile.

I couldn't help but return the gesture. I was still disappointed though. I never realized that I boarded a never-ending roller coaster ride the second I help a strange, dark-haired man into the passenger seat of the car. I'd been driven forward to some emotional romance, then tugged back by a fight with my comrade, then shoved into a corkscrew when he asked me to go with him turning my world upside-down, and now I was in a whirling loop-the-loop that brought me backwards, upside-down, and forward again. It all happened so fast too, and the only control I had was whether I threw my hands up or held on to bars for dear life. Too make matters worse, I couldn't decide if this ride was the ride of my life or something that I wanted to end, get off, and start on a new one. I also didn't know where the roller coaster was taking me, maybe it would take me back to where I started, maybe it would take me to some unfamiliar place for me to be lost. I just didn't know.

At this point, I realized, I had no clue about anything.

Then suddenly, the car stopped, knocking me out of my daydream-amusement-park. It took me a minute to take in my surroundings. The yellowish land spread all around the truck. Little pale green bushes sprouted here and there, but it was mostly dirt and sand. Way off in the distance were mountains spread across the horizon. Stars and the moon spilled small doses of light into our eyes. We both stepped out of the car. I hurt him grunt in pain—I forgot about his wound.

"What's so special about this spot?" I asked.

"In this spot, there is a concentration of special energy, and if I can mold it to the correct format, it could open a gate to any realm we wish to enter"

_Oh so now energy was like Play-dough, and would could just shape it how we wanted._ More stuff I didn't understand.

Before I could ask another question he started to do something with his hands, like he was gathering up something. He looked concentrated yet pained. His wound had obviously weakened him. His jaw was clenched trying to hold it back. He may be almost a god, but he still felt pain. I admired is audacity to keep trying even to it hurt, but it was nearly pointless. He tried for around ten minutes before I told him to stop. He was obviously putting himself in pain.

"Why don't you sit down?" I suggested. He listened and sat on the ground, I sat next to him.

"I do not understand, it should work," he said, he seemed genuinely confused…and I didn't know what to tell him, I had no clue what he was actually doing.

"You're wounded, you're weak. It might be harder." He turned angry as I said he was weak. He hated that title and I realized I really had just insulted him. But before I could apologize, his face softened, "You are right, that is probably it…."

"Just relax a minute." I said as he leaned closer to me, I put my arms around him to comfort him, he laid his head on my chest, and I pet his long-since-groomed hair. It still had softness to it though. We stayed in that moment for god knows how long. Nothing but the blind stars could see us. I looked down and saw his closed eyes. Once again, he seemed so fragile. I couldn't help but admire how calm he was. I noticed slow dream-like breathing. He had fallen asleep, right here, in my arms; in that moment. And in that moment, no matter how long it really lasted, I understood everything. There wasn't an answer to every question, but I just understood.

It was still dark out when we woke up. His face was painted with seriousness as if nothing had happened between us. I tried to play along but the lingering thought that we could be something still conquered my mind. Once again he tried to "mold the energy" was thus successful. In front of us something like a funnel cloud opened up in front of us, it wasn't quite swirling so much as sucking air up into it. Every color in existence coursed through it. I hesitated. What was I about to do? This thing was literally out of this world—at least it took you there.

"Are you ready?" he said looking at me whilst I still stared at the portal before me.

I hesitated again. I couldn't back out now, Look how close I was. I couldn't just run to my safe home now. I felt my face morph into something like strong and confident, "Yes." He smiled a knowing smile, and in unison, we both jumped into the vortex.


	5. Fateful Stories

More like we were sucked into the vortex. I felt Weightless, yet at the same time I felt a million tons of something pressing against me. We were moving too fast to even see anything—well maybe him being a god he could see something but I sure as hell couldn't. I couldn't make out any shapes. The only thing I could possibly interpret was the colors. Every color of the rainbow.

_The Rainbow Bridge. _

He wasn't kidding when he said rainbow. Looking around I thought Skittles stole Flash's power and were charging past me.

_ I want Skittles…._

_ Really, Darcy? Skittles? You're in a giant rainbow vortex with the__** God of Mischief, **__and you want __**Skittles?**_

___I hope they have skittles in Jotunheim…_

_Aaaaaand…SCHWICK!_

_ We're on the great frozen wasteland: Jotunheim_

__Loki looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked around at the barren, cold, stone land around me. I took in a deep breath trying to push my thoughts into a quick answer. Normally I would have just said "yeah" out of habit, but this wasn't normal. Did I _really_ want to live here? Did I want to dwell in this cold, crisp world for the rest of my life. Earth had much more to offer. An electric heating system. Friends. People in general. School. Something to look forward to. But this? This…this was not exactly my comfort zone… Honestly if I said yes , the first thing I'd think about losing was the great world of caffeinated drinks that was born on earth. Then maybe everything else like friends, family, pets, co-workers etc…

_Friends? Would I miss them?_

_ Jane was a bitch…some of the time…_

_ Uch, I remember that one café chick. Such a bitch._

_ Ooooo… some nice warm coffee would be nice right now._

_ Damn its cold…_

_ I should have brought a jacket._

_ Maybe we can "exchange heat"_

_ Teehee. _

_**Darcy!**__ Pay attention!_

I don't know how long it had been since he asked but judging by the questioning look on his face it had been too long.

"Oh, uh, Yeah." _So _there's_ the habitual "yeah." You're a little too late, my friend._

He shook his head discarding whatever thoughts were on his mind, and he smiled, "Let's go."

His step began as soon as he said it. His strides were long and quick. I could barely keep up. I had to half-run every-so-often when I got behind him. I think after a while he noticed my much slower pace because I didn't have to work so hard after a while… or I was starting to perfect the God-Swag. Personally, I like to think I was perfecting the God-Swag.

_Swag._

_ That's an overused word I learned on my great days on Earth._

_ Swaggah!_

_ Its actually pronounce "swagger."_

_ But no, according to douchebags it's "SWAGGAH"_

_ Uch that bitch at the café probably has a douchebag boyfriend. _

_ I need a boyfriend_

_ A nice one_

_ Like Loki. _

_ I kissed him...I think…Did it?_

_ Is he my boyfriend now?_

_ OH HEY THAT'S RIGHT! I KISSED HIM! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW!_

_ IN YOUR FACE JANE!_

_ Don't you start happy-dancing, Darcy._

_ Wait what if he doesn't think so? _

_ I mean sure on earth that means something but he's not from there._

_ WHAT IF ITS JUST A KIND GESTURE IN ASGARD?_

_ Damn it._

_ Wait, if it's a kind gesture, then how many people will kiss me if I go there?_

_ Oh god_

_ Oh, hey, I'm walking with a god!_

_ That sounds like a book title "Walking with gods."_

_ I know what I can do to entertain me!_

_ I'll write a book! Let's hope I have a pencil and paper in my bag…_

_ How would it start?_

_ What would it be about?_

_ Oh! I know! About a girl who saves a bleeding god, falls in love with him, goes to a different planet and writes a.._

_ Oh…_

_ Well good to know my life would make a good novel…_

_ Novel…Maybe I have a book to read._

_ Oh that's right…. All I brought was my over-priced text book_

_ Why do they call it a text book?_

_ Don't most books have text?_

_ Whatever…. _

_ I'm so hungry…_

_ Skittles…_

_ Oh the lovely rainbow coated flavored sugar._

_ Snickers, Snickers are good._

_ Snickers and Coffee._

_ Ohh I want Caffiene_

"Why are you here?" Boomed a loud voice interrupting my irrelevant thoughts.

I tuned back in. We were in a large…Castle? I'm not sure what it was, but it was made of stone and ice. Big, ugly frost giants slowly emerged from places that didn't look like openings. I found myself standing closer to Loki. I half expected him to hold my hand, or put his arm around me, but for the first time so far, he hadn't filled my expectations.

"We come to seek a home…"

"_Here?_"said the voice surprised, "After you killed our King? After you lied to us? After you...Betrayed us?"

_ Why would they feel betrayed? Isn't he the enemy?_

He sarcastically laughed, "Let me rephrase that: We have come to—"

"You have no business here! Leave!"

"Oh but I have a lovely little story to tell you!"

"We don't want to it. Now leave before we have to make up a story to tell Asgardians about your death."

"Oh do not fret. There will be no need for bloodshed. We are just seeking after a home in my…"He looked around as if examining for a word, " lovely…Birthplace."

_Birthplace? Loki was born in the ice age of smirfs?_

_ Oh, God of Lies…Right….No, he wouldn't say that, he doesn't even look like one. He'd at least think of good lie if he were lying._

_Darcy confused…_

The giant king laughed, "Birthplace?"

" Oh, you did not want to hear the story so carry on!" Loki turned away (grabbing my hand by the way) and we began to walk. A few steps later we heard the voice again.

"What is it you wish to tell, Loki. Do not lie to me Trickster."

A sly smile wiped across Loki's face. He turned, " Why would a lovely, honest man, like me, lie?"

A small single laugh escaped me, and Loki's hand squeezed tighter. I took it as a sign to just shut up.

"Continue, What is it that you came here for?"

"You see years and years ago, my father came to Jotunheim to stop the havoc you frost giants provoked and take the Casket. But that same day he found a small child. He was an infant, left to die, in this cold frozen world. Rather small to—for a frost giants child. This child was Laufey's. Your previous King, left his own son to die." I could hear anger start to rise in Loki's voice, but then he cooled again. "But Odin, my…father…picked up that little infant and took him in as his own son. All his life he felt as if he was put in second place of his brother. He didn't feel that anyone truly accepted him. Now don't worry, this story has a somewhat happy ending. This boy was betrayed by his 'brother' and cast down to earth, where he met a human. Him and that human travelled to Jotunheim, " _this story is starting to sound rather familiar….oh, god. Please don't say that's us…._ "and that human, and that boy, stand before you _right now._

_God damn it. He said it. So he's the overgrown smirf's son. _

"_**LEAVE!"**_ The world seemed to shake when the king yelled, my grip tightened on Loki's hand but I tried to show no other signs that I was about to piss myself.

"Leave!" he repeated, "Leave before just your head does!"

Loki returned that iron grip, but not out of fear like me, out of anger.

Though I could feel his anger and tension his face and body remained composed.

"As you wish." He half-bowed, and turned.

And we walked.


	6. Thoughts, Boyfriends,& New Plans

His anger was gone, now. I looked at his face; composed and normal, as if this was all part of his plan. I was really confused, and not just because he seemed so normal.

_Your maybe-but-not-so-sure boyfriend is a dreaded frost giant, Darcy. _

_ So basically…_

_ He was a Frost Giant,_

_ He was the God Of Lies, mischief, betrayal etc…_

_ He technically killed his father,_

_ And, obviously, His father was a war legend._

_ He wasn't the hero that everyone applauded…._

_ He was the villain everyone feared._

That second I pitied him—though he really didn't look like he needed pity, I could feel a small fire that burned for acceptance. He was an outcast to Frost Giants, he was an outcast to Asgardians, he was an outcast to humans. He had no clue where he belonged. Though he was born to destroy and ruin things, he felt that longing to create something—and if he could, create somewhere where he belonged, where he fit in. Maybe another world full of mutts, mix-bloods, and misfits like him. His heart…it was full of goodness, but all he lived for, all he was born to do was hurt, betray lie, break, burn, ruin. I could feel the raging war inside of him, I could see it. His nature versus his wants.

_You can't show him pity, Darcy. He is the god of _lies_ he could be making this all up._

_ But why would he?_

_ Who knows? You said yourself. He's definitely a man with a plan._

_ I just don't think he's lying…._

And yes, I was arguing with myself. Suddenly I realized, that his inner conflict, became my inner conflict. His unsureness made me unsure…and slightly insane….

_Insanity…_

_ You know what else is insane?_

_ Cliff divers…_

_ Haha, what do they tell their mothers "If your friends jumped off of a bridge would you?"_

_ "Uh, yeah mum, Its kinda my hobby…"_

_ Ha..haha…hahaha….hahahahahahahahahahaha…. ohhhh… mother._

_ What was Loki's mother like? _

_ Did he have a mother?_

_ Darcy, you're getting off track again. _

I opened my vision back to the real world—real-ish world.

I could the spot where we came in approaching. With our long strides, we go there quickly, and

then, Loki started pacing. He was obviously searching for a plan. Well, maybe not so obviously. I thought he had a plan.

_He's definitely a man with a plan, Darcy, don't worry…act worried though._

Okay. This whole my-own-self-telling-me-what-to-do thing was freaking me out. It was like someone was in my brain bossing me around…oh wait..that is what it was…

"What are we going to –" before I finished he stopped and looked at me.

"We have to go back to Asgard!" I couldn't tell if he was excited or dreading it.

_Back to Asgard. _

_ Back to the place where he was hurt._

_ Would Thor do it again? Not with me there, I'm his friend….and I'm Jane's friend…_

_ Wait! I am Jane's friend!_

"Loki, I have a plan!"

I had a plan….Sort of…I hadn't really thought it through…I'll  
>let him judge.<p>

"Yes, what is it?"

I spilled my ideas to him, and as I said it, a smile slowly caressed his face—that evil, and starting-to-be-sexy smile.

I was just shocked he didn't think of it.

Or did he?


	7. Home Sick and Hungry

Loki proceeded to his "molding the energy' thing, and the portal opened up. You'd think I would have been more prepared for it this time, but nope. Once I was sucked into it I became nauseas…again. It was the rainbow all over again. You know, weightlessness, but at the same time tons of pressure. This is probably what being high felt like.

And just like that, the Technicolor vortex ended, and we were in some alley in Asgard. It didn't really look like the kind of alley I was familiar with. Like everything else in Asgard it was built out of precious, or semi-precious metal. The sun was just rising here and the red glow stained the air. The dawn was beginning and everything was quiet. Most of Asgard was still asleep (I assumed, most of Earth would be at this hour.) This place was much better than Jotunheim; it was warm for starters, and they probably have better food options.

_Food….I remember how long it had been since I had it. At least two days….ok maybe…a day...or a day and a half….why once I get to this nice place I'm suddenly exhausted and hungry? _

I sighed and my stomach grumbled—on queue of course. Loki looked at me like he'd never heard anything like it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Just hungry." I replied.

"Welll…We'll get you food as soon as we can." He smiled.

"OK…Are you ready?"

"I'm about to be." He said. He released a breath and right in front of me he changed. His hair grew long and light blood, and I hated to say it but he shrank. There she…he…was standing in front of me.

Jane.

_Oh God. This is going to be hard. _

Sure, she's one of my closest friends but when my maybe-but-not-really-sure-boyfriend looks like her, its not exactly what I'm used to.

Loki noticed my uneasy expression.

"Does my new figure…repulse you?" He smiled darkly as he stroke Jane's cold finger on my cheek

_OHGODOHGODOHGOD I CANT DO THIS! SO NOW YOU CHOOSE TO BE ALL NICE! I. HATE. YOU._

I slapped his…her…his…whatever. I slapped his hand off my face.

"Don't humor me, asshole." I probably could have left out the "asshole" part…

He shook his head either not understanding my Misgardian Slang, or shaking it away.

"Let us go, then." He said.

Now all I had to do was put on my best "HOLY CRAP WE JUST FOUND A WAY TO GET TO ASGARD WITHOUT THE BIFROST" face.

_If I were an excited part of the Jane-and-Darcy club how would I go about finding Thor? I'd run to the big castle thingy…on a horse…where do I get a horse? There must be one here somewhere? No, that looks too strange. We have to run there. Ugh. As if I was starving, tired and a little bit frustrated enough!_

We began walking, being sure to look amazed at the beauty of the godly world of Asgard. Luckily Loki actually knew where he was going, and even though he looked like Jane he was still himself on the inside. And on the inside I could see that he was happy to be back. After all that happened to him here, he still adored this place and all that it had to offer, but at the same time he wanted to destroy it and make it his own.

I shook away the thoughts. It was hard enough looking at him-her, all I had to do was imagine that this really was Jane. Besides he was obviously good at acting like her even though he'd hardly been around her. He must be good at reading people…

He mumbled something to me acting excited, but it really didn't have anything to do with excitement: "We're coming up close. I could either use magic to get us inside, or we could just face the guards?"

_Was he asking me what I wanted to do?_

But before I could answer he-she said "We should probably see the guards. If people get curious about how we got in the castle, and the guards say they did not see us they would suspect Magicks."

_Good point. The man was a genius. But that also means I have to walk that much farther….Uch so tired…._

"Yeah,' I tried to agree, "We should walk."

And so we did. We walked. Now that I realized that I was actually really tired every step seemed to stretch a mile. I could definitely feel the after effects of no sleep—no food. An effect I was all too familiar with after staying up all night writing essays and such.

College.

I was starting to miss it. Almost. Except there I didn't have a maybe-but-not-really-sure boyfriend. Not to mention there's no gods on earth. Well, None like Loki, at least. But that was something to think about another day. I tried to focus back on my surroundings. They truly were amazing though I didn't really have the energy to be legitimately excited about it. It was truly…flabbergasting that such a place could be made out of gold. For a second I kind of doubted it was _all_ gold. Where did they get it? How did they sculpt it into such perfection?

Oh right. They're Gods…

_Gods, I was about to face a bunch of Gods. Is this such a good idea? I don't think it's everyday mortals come in just to say hi. But we aren't "just saying hi"… are we? Oh, god….don't you have a nervous breakdown now, Darcy. You signed up for this remember? Well sort of. You made it this far._

Great. Now, not only was my conscience telling me what to do, it was being my life coach. I always hated life coaches.

_Uch, I remember 9__th__ grade. My mom's life was reading those dumb books about "Turning your life around!" You want to turn your life around? Come to a god-world called Asgard with your maybe-but-not-so-sure boyfriend!_

_Hah, Loki's my MBNSSBF…. I love abbreviating… although I always hated things like "OMG!" and (even though I said it all the time) "LOL!" It was awful._

_You know what else I hate? The word" like" and how it has been abused. _

"_Like OMG! I totally, like just LOLed! That was so, like, funny! Like Oh my god!"_

_Only valley girls turn "like," "OMG," and"LOL" into a sentence._

_I'm so hungry… _

"Are you ready Darcy?" Said Loki, interrupting my train of thought.

We stood a few yards from the great castle entrance. If I wasn't intimidated earlier, I was definitely scared out of my skin now. I felt my hands start to shake, and sadly my knees started to shake. I looked at Loki-Jane, swallowed back whatever was trying to escape my mouth, and I nodded.


	8. Newly Found Lover

We stood a few yards from the great castle entrance. If I wasn't intimidated earlier, I was definitely scared out of my skin now. I felt my hands start to shake, and sadly my knees started to shake. I looked at Loki-Jane, swallowed back whatever was trying to escape my mouth, and I nodded.

_Oh god what am I doing? _

…_walking to the door…._

_Yes I'm walking to the door, but honestly? Is this necessary? What happens if they find out? How long will Loki have to stay Jane?_

_Where's my tazer?_

_Do tazers work on gods?_

_Anyway, it freaks me out…..seeing Loki-Jane…._

_Oh god…how close are we…_

_Damnit…. What are we going to say? _

_Crap…I didn't think of that._

_Maybe Loki will talk…Let's hope he does because I've got nothing…_

"Mortals." Said startled voice.

"What are mortals doing here?" said the other guard.

"Where's Thor?" Said Jane.

The guards exchanged a weary look, and one took off to fetch the Thunder God.

I didn't have to pretend to be nervous. I wasn't nervous to meet Thor, but the sheer size of everything here was intimidating. The guards had some serious muscles…and armor….and weapons…If the guards were this scary…what would it be like inside with the _King?_ My knees were definitely shaking and I was hoping no one noticed. I clenched my fist to stop my hands from shaking—I was sure my knuckles were turning white. Of course to top off this Nervous Sundae, my stomach gurgled with hunger and uneasiness. It seemed like hours just standing there wait for the guard to come back. I couldn't imagine the size of the castle's interior—and quite frankly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Finally the guards came back with the Mighty Thor. I felt something dark shift inside Loki. He would have to pretend to not only love but show actual compassion for his brother who put him in this whole mess. The look on Thor's face though, it was a mixture of a lot of things. He looked shocked, confused, wary, and happy. He wasn't sure if this was the actual Jane, how could it be? But I, Darcy, was with her. This had to be Jane. Who else could it be?

Poor Thor, I almost felt bad for him. He fell for exactly what we wanted him to. He hadn't the slightest idea that this could be his sly brother.

But he was rather brainless so, he bought it. And since he thought it was Jane….let's just say he treated her…him as such. _Of course_, the mindless, brawny dumbass….

_Why'd you have to kiss...him…Thor! WHY? WHY? WHY? This is just sick_

But Loki seemed to handle it well. He-she pushed away Thor. "Thor, There's something I have to tell you…."

"What is it, My love?" He said not the slightest bit worried.

"Uh….you don't have to call me that—"

"Oh but I do for you warm my heart, and I know that it is love."

"Ya' see that's where you're wrong."

_Where did his fancy talk go?_ I almost frowned.

And, I finally saw where he was going with this—sort of.

"What she's trying to say is…she's uhh…"

"Thor, I'm a lesbian…."

I would have choked if I hadn't seen this coming. Honestly, I tried not to laugh. Jane? A Lesbian? No way, but Thor had no idea, Hell he hardly knew her in the first place how long had they been in love? A day? The rest was all just separation anxiety really. But that's irrelevant…

Thor laughed not understanding what that meant. "That is Fine, My love! It does not concern me what you are, as long as we are together."

"Do you know what lesbian is, Mr. Brawny?" I said with attitude. I liked having 'attitude—it was…satisfying.

"I do not! But, that is not an issue that Thor thinks about." _Did he just talk about himself in the third person?_

"Thor, I like girls." Jane said, reflecting my same tone.

He laughed once more, "That is all? I like them too!"

I could tell Loki was getting irritated—"Jane" was getting irritated. It was obvious—not in his features or anything, just how could you not be. Thor was a lot dumber than I thought.

I spoke up. "But she doesn't like men." I said casually.

His smile started to fade away as he realized what this meant.

"I'm sorry Thor…" Jane sad putting her head down

"How come you never told me?"

"Because I didn't know, Thor, I am so sorry. It's just…one day..I just felt….I fell in love with Darcy…"

_WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! In love with _me?_ Jane you are out of line._

_Oh wait…this wasn't Jane…This was Loki….This is good_

A dumb smile came to face, and I utilized it and looked at "Jane" as if I returned the love. This would've been disgusting if I hadn't known it was Loki…Actually no, this was still kind of gross and weird to have to look admiringly into Jane's….OK yeah this was weird…

We looked away from each other and looked back at Thor, he looked hurt but at the same time relieved.

_Relief? Why relief?...And wait, did Loki mean what he said? _

I was curious now, and suddenly this hadn't become just an act to find a place to stay—this became a mystery I had to solve—with the both of them. Both Brothers had something to hide—and I wanted to know.


	9. The Loud Silence

_**HI GUYS! So just a couple things. **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE VERY FEW OF YOU THAT READ AND REVIEW! You guys honestly keep me writing **_

_**Thanks to those who read **_

_**Ok that enough Thanks…I LOVE YOU GUYS **_

_** Now to other random things that I wanted to share with you guys.**_

_**So I just wanted to give you guys an update on whats goin' on in this insane brain of mine.**_

_**(btw please share your thoughts on these)**_

_**(btw this is teenage Loki) Loki gets punished for playful trickery and he has to go to Earth. (I'm sorry Loki's Little Helper if it sounds like I'm stealing this from you D:,I intend no violation of copyright D:) But anyway, Loki has to go to Midgardian schools and is trying to make the best of it by trying out sports clubs etc… Sports aren't working for him, and there are hardly any clubs worth wasting time in. So Loki tries out THEATRE! (please give opinion if he should do Technical theater or just Acting) he finds that he loves it because of the fun, accepting, environment. (Im in theater so I know this )**_

_** Next, I have some Haunting in Connecticut Fanfiction for you (HAUNTING IN CONNECTUCUT IS LIKE MY FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALLLLLLL TIME!) yeah so that's coming…**_

_** OH GUYS so want a spoiler-ish thing for "Walking With Gods"?**_

_** ( If so, read further, if not scroll down to : "*********SPOILER IS OVER***********" YOU CANT MISS IT.)**_

_** (btw guys if I say "lodar" it means "Loki and Darcy" its just what I like to call them)**_

_** So Loki and Darcy are sitting in Asgard Loki is kind of being a silent asshole-like he has been most of the time—and Darcy is getting a little fed up with it (Hunger and exhaustion adding on to her grumpiness) So she tries to hit Loki Where it hurts….(im not talking about the balls if that is what you were thinking -.-)….. But anywho, So loki gets all pissed and he wants to storm out but he doesn't 'cause he doesn't want to risk his Darcy-Using plans to go affray. So he sticks out and tries to talk to her (all the while still talking like an asshole) But Darcy pulls a Rather personal, and difficult for Loki to answer question. And he tries to avoid answering it! (I hope to make you laugh in doing this) **_

_***********SPOILER OVER************_

_** So, yeah, what do you think? Let me know guys! I'm always open for putting your guys' ideas into this!**_

_** -Let's Start Rumors**_

_**P.S. I WILL UPDATE SOON! I SWEAR! MOTIVATE ME! **_

_**P.P.S. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG D: and that it is so long….**_

I was a little bit curious as to why—out of all things—Loki chose to make Jane a lesbian. I mean really, there were tons of other options: she could have found someone else (which I guess she did but whatever), or she could have wanted to focus on her work…. Why did she have to be a lesbian? And, honestly, I didn't like it. Loki still looked like Jane so I could _not_ act like her little lover….Yes, I know its Loki, but it's Loki with Jane's face…and body….and, well everything else.

My curiosities set aside, we proceeded into the castle. It was exactly what it expected to be but bigger…The corridor seemed to be as tall as it was long. I felt like I was in a castle in the 16th century—except this castle was larger, and just more amazing. Truthfully, I felt like I didn't belong here—and technically I didn't.

I began to think about home. And not just Earth itself but the little rooms S.H.E.I.L.D. managed to pull together for us. Would I ever have that nice cozy oversized bed, and those fluffy comforters ever again?

_Oh what I'd give for some food and a nap right now…So hungry…So tired….did these Mofos _EVER_ get tired? _

_ How long have I been up?_

_ Too long._

_ Or you're just lazy Darcy…._

_ No, no, no, I'm pretty sure it has been longer than it should be._

_ Doesn't it always feel like that?_

_ Noo….._

_ Yeeeesss…._

_ Shut up brain._

_ No_

_ AHHH MY BRAINS TRYING TO CONTROL ME….wait….huh…it's suppose to do that…duh_

_ Exactly, so do as I say…._

_ Oh now you're just milking it Darcy-Brain…_

_ Cow…_

_ HEY! That's rude!_

_ You said "milking it" I only milk cows_

_ Stop abusing the ability of thought against poor little confused Darcy conscience…Better?_

_ No its not, because I don't have to listen to you._

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Brain, you and I are the same._

_ No we aren't. We are separate beings._

_ Oh—uh-uh! This is where we draw the line!—_

_ Finally! _

_ What?_

_ Okay, this is you, -_and image of a tiny ant flashed in my brain—_this—_and an image of a Tiger flashed in my head—_is me._

_ Shut up._

_ I cant shut up, I'm your brain!_

_ …or I just don't have to think…._

_ NO!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ I miss you!_

_ I SAID SHUT UP, BRAIN!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

"How did you two manage to get to Asgard?" Thor said knocking me out of "the quiet game" with my brain.

Plus, I didn't know how to answer his question…I hadn't thought about it… But Loki did…sort of.

"Hey, um, Thor, do you mind if we get some sleep and some food first?" Jane smiled.

He smiled; "Of course!" he said and left the room. It seemed a little odd…

Wait, a room. When did we get here?

_Oooooooooo a bed…..a nice big cozy bed…..but food! Oh food….thats on the other side of the room…..DAMNIT!_"

"Are you still hungry, Darcy?" I almost flinched. It wasn't Jane's voice. I looked back at Loki, and it was actually Loki this time. I forgot how gorgeous he was. But here he seemed more majestic, and natural. He wore his armor again. I forgot how amazing he looked. The gold armoring, the black suit, and the green cape… but what I most of all adored was the helmet. It had horns coming out of the fore head and they curled back. The helmet completed him. Completed him in the total essence of perfection. Now I was kind of worried that I was staring.

_You can talk now, Darcy._

"Yeah." I said walking over and grabbing a small vine of grapes. He then watched me as I went and lay down on the bed. Loki then went and sat on a chair while I gazed at him. He hadn't noticed. I watched him stare out of the window. This was home for him. It may be unfamiliar to me, but this was where he grew up. He knew this world like the back of his hand—and he missed it.

But then he caught me looking at him right as I stuffed a grape in my mouth. Typical. I was about to lay out some funny jokes….but, hell, I wasn't really that funny. So if you cant be funny, be fake. Ask a question about something that happened previously.

_Ohhhh I hate awkward situations like this…._

So I said the first thing that came to mind. "Aren't you worried about anyone barging and seeing you?"

"No."

_Thanks, Loki. I was expecting an explanation. __**Thanks for the help with having a conversation.**_

"Why not?" I threw a little arrogance into my voice. It's always fun to annoy gods right?

He sighed, "Because, they aren't going to." Simple answer….

"OK…"

_Somebody's not very talkative….maybe its him being home. Or maybe its him being so close to winning. Beating his brother. Beating everyone. Feeling acceptance. Finally have the nine worlds on his fingertips. Or maybe it's both._

"So are you—" I started.

"Do you always talk this much?" he shot at me. He stared with daggers. I was almost afraid. Actually, I was just annoyed now. How much had he actually talked to me?

_Darcy, you dimwit. _

"Hey!" I defended, "I'm just trying to break the silence—it kills me."

"Please stop talking before the silence and I have something in common."

_Was that a threat?_

_I don't wanna be quiet though, he made me come here, and he's keeping secrets. WE NEED COMUNICATION. _

"Why won't you talk?"

"Darcy, I have spoken enough words, Find the language inside your mind."

_That doesn't even make sense….. _

_ "_What's that supposed to mean?" I challenged.

He stood up—it was quite clear on his dominance over me. He looked as if he was trying to scare me, and honestly it was kind of working. He towered over me, especially since I was sitting on a bed. His armor glamorized his stature—actually, was it really glamorized or did he just look that sexy?...

But as fast as it came, his impatience and anger disappeared—it was probably his little plotting brain that stalled the outburst…

"Do you want me to show you?" He said lifting a brow and smiling.

THAT COUNTS AS SEDUCTION AND FLIRTING, DARCY.

And so the fist pump, did pump, but only in the mind…

If he wanted to flirt…. I would say I could flirt back but honestly, I have never been good at it, I usually wind up sounding like a desperate hag. ….but you never know until you try….

I hadn't notice him closing the space between us during my controversial train of thought. I leaned away using my hands for support. "And how will you do that?"

He didn't answer. He just came closer. This emotional roller coaster really never ended. Just five seconds ago I feared him and now I wanted him, adored him, desired him…. he came closer—and closer. Now that I was focusing on it, there was a hell of a lot of space to cover.

It was worth the wait though… when he finally got over to me he hadn't hesitated. He crawled next me immediately pressed his lips to mine. His spider like hands cradled my jaw. His left hand moved down my curves and held on to my hip.

_NUEGH _

_ I feel guilt…._

_ AH WHAT IF HE'S MANIPULATING ME?_

Mmmmmhhhmmmmm

Was that a happy moan or sobbing?

I DON'T KNOOW-HO-OW-HOHH"

_We can't risk this Darcy._

My wise brain that I usually didn't listen to was right….I pushed Loki away. He looked at me—but not as I expected. I expected him to wonder why I pushed him away, but he looked satisfied as if he made his point clear.

_I still don't understand what point he was trying to make. _

"Darcy, tell me what you were feeling when I kissed you."

_Little personal don't you think….HEEYYY THAT COUNTS AS FLIRTING RIGHT?_

_Don't flirt back, Darcy…_

_Ugh…._

"I-I don't know…"

"Yes you do, Darcy. Now think."

It felt good…yet I felt guilt….and my brain took over and said to stop…

I hated to say it: "I liked it…but it felt wrong. And something told me to stop."

_Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner…..Darcy understands what Loki was saying….so I'm not insane! I just have a voice inside my head…_

I expected him to move away now that he made his point but he stayed where he was—sort of. He shifted so he was sitting behind me and I was leaning on him. This felt odd, but it actually felt like a romantic moment. His heart danced to a gently beat. His warm body cradled me. And his cold slender finger traced the skin around my neck, jaw and face. I felt my eyes closing to the newly found inner-lullaby. I so badly wanted to give in and just completely fall asleep but I couldn't….for two reasons: one, it was barely morning here…two, I was cuddling Loki. I wanted to be awake for this. There was something I wondered too. Even though we just discussed the power of silence, I had to ask.

"Hey, can I ask you something?'

I half expected him to ignore me or deny my request but he didn't, " of course."

"Remember , earlier when you said you 'fell in love with Darcy'?"

He hesitated, "I do recall."

I sighed, "Did you mean it?"


	10. Voices

_**Author's Note: **__** So yeah I've decided post this today because tomarrow I will be going swimming fo my birfday (TEEHEE I'm so excited its been summer vacation for two months and I haven't gone swimming once!) But anyway I wish to say "THANK YOU!" **_

_** THANK YOU MY LOVERLY MOTIVATIONFULL BUTTERFLY-UNICORN-FAIRIEZ :D**_

_** Special Thanks to the two of you that review extensively : megumisakura, and Loki's Little Helper. And thanks to the rest of you who review! It makes the story worth writing when you guys review and thanks to everyone else who reads! **_

_** I hope you like it!**_

"Why would you ask something like that, Darcy?" He said his voice still soft though, the question wasn't insulting, but it wasn't exactly a compliment either.

"Why won't you answer?" I countered trying to sound playful.

"Remember when I taught you your 'inner voice'?"

"Yeah…" I said curious as to where he was going with this.

But curiosity killed the cat. "Then please recall again, and be silent."

I didn't argue. But I didn't drop it either. I was determined to find out.

But for now, I wouldn't push it and I'd just enjoy this moment while it lasted. I leaned on his soft warmth. Though the armor wasn't exactly a soft pillow, I was still lost in this comfortable bliss. I didn't realize, though, that my heart was racing at a mile a minute. I was suddenly aware of how nervous I was. The butterflies in my stomach showed no mercy. A tickling sensation grew in my throat. And my breathing became heavy and uneven. I tried to keep my heartbeat, the butterflies, _and_ my breath all quiet at once. That's a lot harder to do than one would think considering I couldn't think at all.

_Darcy you were perfectly fine before you actually realized you were nervous as hell._

_ Yeah….I just need something to distract me!_

_ Distraction….COME TO ME!_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ DAMNIT, distractions usually come so easy when I DON'T need them…DAMNIT….._

_ I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…._

_ And there they are just sitting in the road…_

_ Big ones,_

_ Small ones,_

_ Some as big as your head!_

_ …_

_ That's pathetic, Darcy._

_ I love coconut!_

_ Mmmm coconut and chocolate…OHMIGOD Almond Joys…._

_ They don't have those here I assume…_

_ Loki, we better be making frequent trips to earth for these things._

_ …_

_**Of course we will, my dear.**_

_ OKWHOTHEHELLWASTHAT? I DID _NOT_ SAY THAT!_

_**No, but I did.**_

___Who are you? You sound familiar…_

_**Think Darcy, Think.**_

___Thinking….Thinking….Can't think of who…_

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**When you focus we can communicate….Of course I am always capable of hearing your thoughts, but you may not be able to receive mine.**_

___Darcy think, Who is magic, manipulative, smart…handsome….fuckable_

_**A rather risqué mind you have, Darcy….**_

___LOKI!_

_**Finally, for a scientist you are quite slow.**_

___Hey, calm down. Its _political_ science and I hadn't got the chance to graduate. Be gentle…sheesh…_

_ And who said you could read my mind?_

_**I did. And besides, you never told me I couldn't.**_

___Damn it! He's right…I mean…you're right….great now I don't know what perspective to think in._

_**Think in whatever perspective you please.**_

_That's beside the point. Wait…..so have I been arguing with myself or you trying to pretend to be a part of my conscience?_

_**No, you were arguing with yourself**_

_ Oh damn….that means you were listening…_

_**You are catching on fast.**_

___Yeah…Well, it's not like there were that many interesting thoughts to eavesdrop on…_

_**You are quite the entertainer.**_

_Thanks?_

_**Of course.**_

___…_

_** …**_

___Can I ask you a favor?_

_**Go right ahead, whatever you wish.**_

___Can you stay out of my head unless I say its ok?_

_**…**_

___Answer me._

_**Yes. **_

___Is he gone now? _

_ I don't know…._

_ Loki?_

_ You in here Loki? _

_**…**_

_** Yes. **_

_Hmph. Why won't you just use your voice?_

_**I am using my voice.**_

___No. No, No, I mean your actual, physical, noise-making voice._

_**It is not necessary.**_

___Will you use it if I stop 'thinking' to you?_

_ .__**...**_

__"Darcy." He broke me out of my mind. I was brought back out to the real world. It was almost weird to hear his real voice.

"What?" I said almost snapping.

His reply was soft, warm, and quiet— a whisper. "What does 'fuckable' mean?"

_It means I want to have sex with you until you scream. "_I'm not really sure."

"Hm…" was all he said. I hoped he didn't hear what I was thinking…

His arms moved away from my waist. He lifted off his helmet and set it on the table next to the bed. "We do not want that getting in the way."

_Oh dear god. He did hear me didn't he?_

His hands wrapped back around my waist but this time they felt my curves before they stopped. His right hand lifted my chin gently to make my lips level with his. My heart raced as he examined my lips. I closed my eyes as his lips came closer. His lips were soft. Comforting. I raised my hand to his cheek. His tongue caressed my lips—I responded with the same action but his lips parted slightly. My other hand moved to his chest—the damned breastplate got in my way. His hand that was still on my hip moved up to hold my head while his hand that was already there moved down to my chest. But rather doing what I thought he was going to do, he pushed me away.

_** You are so easily distracted.**_

___What? No wait._

"What?" I repeated aloud.

"I said you are easily distracted."

"Yes, I know what you said but—ugh. How do you mean?"

"You didn't fight me at all. You were so ready for whatever was going to come."

"What, were you testing me or something?"

"You could say that is so, yes."

"And what exactly were you testing me for?"

"Nothing you need worry about."

"OK…..But did I at least pass?"

"No." He said casually."

"Fine…"

"You look tired." He said changing the subject.

"What gave it away?" I replied sarcastically.

I expected him to answer not understanding the sarcasm, but he noticed—I was surprised he understood it. He just laughed lightly and slipped away. He went towards the door and stopped. He spared me a glance and smile. His figure switched back into Jane's slender form (which did and always will freak me out.) And he exited the room. What his whereabouts were I hadn't clue, but I found that once he was gone I didn't have much distracting me from sleep. I let my eyes close and this strange world of the gods disappeared and I entered in to the dream world…Hell, what was the difference between the two?

_**Author's Note: **__**So, how was it? Let me just say I was really weary about Loki being in Darcy's mind so let me know how you feel about that! Please review! I always feel bubbly rainbows and unicorns in my heart when you guys review! **_


	11. Symbolism and Reminicing

_**NUEGH I have to apologize to you guys! I feel like my story has been really boring and I promise it will get more interesting! I have a (flexible/changeable) inside my head its just taking a while to get put down. So yeah thanks for sticking with me and my drawn out story! I promise you will like what will happen.**_

_** But anywho, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS they make me happy.**_

_I was in Asgard—but it wasn't really Asgard, at least it didn't look like it. It was smaller and somewhat disappointing. We were having dinner and I was at the head of the table everyone was bowing to me, and I was the only one eating food and I looked down upon everyone. I felt powerful—successful. I felt like I won something. My chin was up, my head was high and from behind me a hand rested on my shoulder. I turned around. My dream-me knew exactly who it was but the real on looking me didn't know. That's why when dream-me turned around I was surprised. It was Loki. He kissed me as soon as our eyes met. This kiss—to real me—felt bitter, evil, sick, wrong. But to dream-me it felt amazing, perfect, right…. He was dressed in his full armor. It was gold, majestic….sexy. The helmet though….the helmet really—really—completed it. The horns from the metal cap came up high and twisted backwards. I don't know what it was about the helmet that made me so crazy for it—for him. Something about it's amazing shape drew all of my attention and made my blood chill._

_ In this dream, though, it looked ten times more amazing (if that was possible). Dream-me was used to the image—but real me was stunned. He carried the same expression that I did—confident. Confidence is sexy. Once he moved away from the kiss we were in a different place—The S.H.E.I.L.D. rooms that were provided for us. The room was dark and very dimly lit my a small light in the corner. He—who I could hardly see- was back into the suit that I met him in and he was standing across the room. This time the dream-me had no clue who he was—and real me knew all too well. He was stalking dream-me like a lion stalks its prey. She feared him, he was hardly a shadow in the distance. She watched him unsure if he was actually there or if she was staring at darkness. She wanted to run but she couldn't move because her limbs felt like they were held down by iron blocks. Her heart pounded—_My_ heart pounded. _

_ The room twisted and changed into something else. We were in a forest—a strange forest that I could swear I had never been to before. He was wearing just boxers. Dream-me was satisfied with his lack of clothing, and this time real-me and dream-me had looked to him for protection. He was speaking to me but no sound came out. He walked closer to me with a solemn, and worried expression. I felt the need to respond but how could I when I didn't know what he was saying?_

_**Inner voice, Darcy, remember?**_

_His voice intruded my mind. I tried to focus and listen to what he was saying. The harder I focused the clearer it became. At first it just sounded like a distant noise or an echo. But as I concentrated words formed. The words, though didn't match his expression. He was saying "RUN!" He said run as if it were a warning to get away from him. Again, Dream-Me wanted to flee but her body was weighed down by something. Yet, at the same time she wanted to run to him for safety. He came closer and I felt as if death was doing the same. I wanted to back away and run. His cold fingers caressed my jaw. But I actually felt it. They were real._

My eyes shot open. Loki was looking at me like he hadn't expected me to wake up as he pulled his fingers away. He was lying down next to me. The look on his face was priceless! He looked like a five year old who got caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar. I almost wanted to smile. The God of Mischief was caught—this must be a rare occasion. I just _had_ to milk it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There was something on your face. I was simply removing it."

_Hm, he might be right…I tend do drool when I sleep….oh god. I probably looked like a retard. _

_ Do I talk when I sleep? Dear god…. _

_ What did I say?_

_ Shit…._

"Darcy?" He said.

"Huh?"

"I am just making sure you are alive."

_"Alive?_ Of course I'm alive."

"Your face did not show as such."

_Great, so I did look dead._

I dropped the subject. I remembered something that had just now sparked curiosity.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere honestly, I was just chatting with some people—pointless conversation." He said. His tone told me he hated small talk.

"Why?"

"Do you really think that if Darcy and Jane came to Asgard they would spend all of their time in a bedroom?"

_Wow, I really am slow. _

I didn't answer I just sat and stared out into nothing—I did that a lot, especially right after waking up. I can't imagine how retarded I looked. I tried standing up—let me just say that didn't work out too well. I stood up but wobbled. Loki looked at me like I was insane. I just gave him the darkest glare I could manage. And went over to a table—somehow it was freshly restocked with food. I looked at it, analyzing it. Why was there food in a bedroom? I looked at Loki hoping my expression said "What. The. Hell. Man." Why. OH WHY. Was there _food _in the _bedroom._ My recently awakened brain could not grasp the concept. I slammed my hand on the table next to the food.

_"WHY?" _I almost yelled. " Why is there food in here?"

Loki just continued to look at me like I was drunk giraffe.

I ignored his expression and stuffed a roll in my mouth.

"I'm shirsthy!" I said through chewing the bread.

Loki slowly got off the bed. "I'll go get you some wine…."

_Wine? Darcy I'm not sure wine is what you need right now…._

_ Oh hush, I'm perfectly fine! Just a little tired is all!_

Loki changed into someone that wasn't familiar to me. I figured it was someone that wouldn't be questioned if run into.

"Thanks Lokes!"

_Lokes? That is the worst nickname ever "Darc"_

_ I said HUSH._

I went to the large glass window and peered out. I wasn't really gazing at anything in particular—in fact I wasn't paying attention to what was actually outside. Though I've been able to find distractions there really was a billion things on my mind. And what was going on back on Earth was one of the biggest things. I wasn't sure how long I'd been gone but it felt like an eternity. Had Jane and Erik noticed my absence? Had the workers at S.H.E.I.L.D.? If they did, what actions did they take? If not, what were they doing? Was Jane still mad at me? Was _I_ still mad a Jane? What about Erik? How was he? Had they discovered anything? Did Jane even care I was gone if she had noticed? What happened at the college? What was I missing out on? What about Agent Coleson? He never really cared about me or any of us but still, being away made me care. Were they worried about me? I didn't want them to be.

And what about that dream? Why was he telling me to run? What about the power I felt in the first dream? What about the fear? What did it mean?

And what about Loki? How had I got caught up in this? Honestly was it because I was mad at Jane and I left just to spite her? Or had it been a desire to run away with a gorgeous God in a search for adventure. I honestly wasn't sure. Another thing, how long would we stay here? Would he pretend to be Jane forever? What was on Loki's mind? Why did I get the feeling that he had the answer to every last one of these questions?

_**Because I do Darcy.**_

_**Author's Note: **__**So what did you think? Reading this over I realized this was somewhat of a fill chapter and it was rather boring….But please tell me what you think! Reviews and ideas are always accepted! Especially reviews! I love reviews! And I am very much willing to put your guys' ideas into this! So yeah…REVIEW!**_


	12. Find The Peace

_**Author's Note:**__** NUEGH I have got to stop this Chapter a day thing…. I feel like I'm spoiling you guys! But anyway, here's Chapter twelve. I want to thank you guys for the fantastic reviews for so THANK YOU! And, yeah, I hope you like this one!**_

I immediately became angry and scared at the intrusion.

_Why are you in my head, Loki?_

_**I am sorry but I could not help but to listen. You have very interesting thoughts.**_

___I don't care! You said you would stay out unless I gave you permission. _

_**I am the God of Trickery, Darc—**_

__"I don't care!" I accidentally yelled aloud. And of course right at that moment someone walked in. It was someone I was unfamiliar with. She stood and stared at me as if I were strange—and honestly she had good reason. I just screamed out to no one—not to mention I was mortal and chances are she was some warrior god-princess thing. She looked down at me with a serious expression and hatred in her eyes. She had long beautiful dark long hair—I could help but admire. Don't get me wrong I'm strait, but is it so wrong for a girl to admire another girl's hair?

"Are you Jane Foster?" She said. Honestly I was kind of relieved she was looking for Jane and not me. I'm not going to lie. She was very intimidating.

"N-no." I stuttered weakly.

"Hm. Where is she?"

"Not here." I said obviously.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure."

"When she retur—" someone walked through the door . I was worried Loki returned in his real form. Relief struck me though when it wasn't him it was someone else. "Fandral!" The woman smiled "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Sif, " the supposed "Fandral" smiled back.

"I am only here out of curiosity of the mortals' presence," Said the woman, "Sif"

I wanted to speak up about her special curiosity for Jane, but then I realize it was quite irrelevant.

"Hm, well, I was actually told to find you. Thor has been seeking your company." He smiled with a knowing smile. I sure as hell didn't understand.

"Well then, I shall return to him." She smiled and left the room.

"Hello, mortal. What are you called?"

"Darcy…" I said slowly and questioningly.

He walked over to the table and the wine that I just noticed he had in his hand. "What brings you here to Asgard?"

"The scenery" I joked, "It's very lovely."

The stranger laughed at my joke. "That it is!" He replied handing me a glass of wine. My hand touched his as I grabbed the glass and his eyes flashed green for just a second. I knew who it was. Loki was caught twice.

Darcy: 02

Loki: 00

"Loki there must be a glitch in you power or something because I know it's you."

After being discovered he changed back, "I don't know how you do it, Darcy, but you manage to see through me."

_See through you? If I could see through you I wouldn't have so many questions about you._

"Mhhhmmm…"

"I never asked," he started, changing the subject, "How was your, uh, sleep?"

"It's called a nap. It was great…"

"That is good."

It stayed quiet neither of us said a word. There really wasn't much to say either. Nothing you could make a conversation about.

"I wanna leave" I immediately said.

Loki looked worried, "Why?"

Obviously he misunderstood. "Oh, no. I meant leave the room. "

He was relieved, "Oh, well let's go."

"Uh, who are you going to be?…just so I know."

"Fandral."

"That's the guy you just were?"

"Yes."

"OK..Why not Jane?"

"Sif is looking for her. When Sif finds Jane—it will not be an easy gathering."

"Hmm…" that didn't sound like an agreement but it was supposed to be.

Loki morphed into the man called Fandral. We walked out of the room with our glasses of wine. For some reason I got the feeling the wine was a big mistake. I was almost positive I'd have six glasses down in the next hour if it was offered to me.

_Wine…. The last time I had any alcohol was at a crazy party._

_ Lets just say my mind became more clouded than the Earth's atmosphere during a thunderstorm_

_ Wait, why am I telling myself this?_

_ I already knew that…wouldn't be the first time I told myself information I already knew._

_ There you go again, Darcy._

_ Oh hey I like that song!_

_ There she goes-there she goes- there she goes again!_

_ Oh my god..music..JANE AND ERIK STILL HAVE MY IPOD! THEY NEVER GAVE IT BACK! _

_ First S.H.I.E.L.D. takes it , then I get it back then every night Erik and Jane stole it to make me go search for Thor…_

_ Guess what JANE? I. Found. Him._

_ And his evil brother…._

_ Teehee.._

_ Darcy, watch your facial expressions._

_ Oh right…._

_ Hehe, his E.V.I.L. brother._

_ E- Extremely hot,_

_ V- Very interesting (or very attractive...either works...)_

_ I – Insecure (he's obviously insecure)_

_ L- Lover (it could happen…)_

"Darcy!' Loki whispered

"Hm?" it wasn't a real response. Just a habit after people knock me out of my train of thought. Ya' know…happens all the time.

" We are going to see Odin."

"Odin…"

He saw that I wasn't sure what to say, "Simply do as I do when we see him."

_This is not what I meant by "Leave"….I simply wanted to go outside or something, not meet your father…who just _happens_ to be the All-father and ruler of the nine worlds._

_ Yippee._

"Fandral," Said a loud voice that just boomed with authority, "What brings you here with the mortal?"

"Odin," Loki bowed, I followed remembering what he said, "I wish to introduce you to our visitor." Loki stood—I followed. I felt like a puppet.

"Welcome. But Fandral you know I have no interest in meeting them."

"I understand, All-Father, but the mortal was curious—as they are expected to be."

"Yes, Continue on." He said and Loki turned around and we left the room. We entered a room….this was news to me…and now we were leaving it. Loki was right: I _am_ distracted. Once we left the room I felt it safe to talk to him—my voice seemed insignificant in the Grand room.

"Where are we going now?"

"What would you like to see?"

"I don't know. What is there to see?"

He paused, thinking. He mumbled something I didn't understand.

"Excuse me. Speak up," I sounded like my mother.

"The Garden!" He smiled, "You'll love it."

He seemed rather excited for it just being a _garden._

We walked around—it seemed like we had no specific location. We walked down long hallways, and took seemingly random turns. I was confused. If I had to find my way back to the bedroom—I was doomed to be lost. Finally we arrived at two large doors. Two guards opened the massive gate. It felt odd to me to have guards open a giant metal door for me. For good reason.

They sun was in the middle of the sky and the action was alive and well. People passed by carrying items I didn't care to identify. Loki took me down the walkway. Once again I got the impression that we were simply wondering. I trusted, though, that Loki knew where he was taking me. We walked quite a ways before we stopped in front of a wall. I looked at him confused. This was _not _garden.

He looked back at me as if he expected me to make that face. He looked back at the wall and put his hand on it. He gestured for me to do the same. My hand went right through the wall! I was shocked. I looked at Loki. He smiled. And walked right through the wall! I was left waving my hand in and out of the wall. I looked around to make sure no one saw. I figured I should follow him before someone found me. I entered the strange portal. It was full darkness—but for only a second. A beautiful array or flowers unfolded in front of me. There was a path shaped like a "T" with a large polished silver fountain shooting out water. The garden was surrounded by a fence made of silver that resembled the fountain. The sunshine glimmered off of the polished metal. Flowers of all kinds blossomed. Roses, Morning Glories, daisies, tulips, irises, orchids, jasmine, Gladiolas, Pansies, and tons of other flowers I didn't even know about. The place was beautiful.

"These are my favorite.' He said lightly, obviously not really talking to me. He changed back into his regular form. His hand gently held the delicate flower. I stepped forward putting my hand on his shoulder, "What kind of flower is it?"

He looked up at me, "It is called a ghost flower."

I looked down at the flower. It was a white flower In the pit of the flower was a small spot of red. Small gentle fibers grew out of the red spot. It was a beautiful flower. I wasn't sure what it was, but it _did_ remind me off him. The soft white representing pure, cleanliness, goodness showed what I thought I saw in his heart. But the red spot was like his damnation of evil. And the things shooting out of were his actions. And its name, _The ghost flower_ fit him perfectly. His achievements had always gone unnoticed—like a ghost.

"It's beautiful." I said

"Yes it is."

We stayed silent for a while gazing at the flowers. A cool breeze blew through… It was the perfect temperature here. I took off my Jacket. My arms felt relief from the warm jacket. I took in the cool air. I let my surroundings consume me. I felt at total peace. This place was quiet, gorgeous, and calm. But Loki broke the silence.

"I came here all often when I was younger." He said, " I used to come here when I wanted peace. Or when Thor was driving me insane. Or when Odin and Thor were fighting. I came here when I wanted to be alone. I came here when I found out what I was," He paused. " I am the only one that knows about it. And now I share it with you."

Honestly, I didn't know what to say. I guess I felt honored that he would share this sanctuary with me—but at the same time I wondered why. Could he be fooling me? What if my dream was telling me something? What if I was supposed to run right now? It made sense. How his expression told me to stay and be calm and relieved, but his words told me to run and be scared. This place was the peace and solemnity, but his dark side, his birth right, had been telling me to run.

But it had been telling me to run from the moment I saw him for the first time. It had been telling me that since _before_ I met him. I hadn't run away before, he hadn't scared me. Why would I run now?

But if I wasn't suppose to run, and this wasn't a trick, could Loki possible care about me?

___**Author's Note**__**: So, how was it? I hope you guys liked it. It's a little bit long (six pages on Microsoft word) but yeah. There is some obvious foreshadowing and some not so obvious foreshadowing and I'm not going to tell you what it is But review! I love reviews! They make me happy.**_


	13. Surprise!

_**Author's Note:**__** Wow…13 chapters, honestly, if it weren't for you guys I would have given up on chapter two! ! I lover you so much! Sorry this took so long—and that it **_**is**_** so long….6 pages on Microsoft Word. OK, that's long for me. Thank you guys! And Enjoy! **_

Was Loki not the emotionless misfit he likes to think he is?

It wasn't the first time I debated it. And honestly, I'm not sure "Emotionless" is really the correct word. It was obvious he had feelings—hateful ones, sad ones…. But the real question was: Did he have any sort of passion or love for anyone else? Was he capable of loving, and caring for someone? I felt almost as if he pushed everyone away in fear that he might hurt them with his inevitable trickery.

"Thank you. It really is beautiful here…..how did you find it?"

"I didn't." He paused, " I made it."

_He made it….he's a fucking landscaper too. _

"No," I ignored the fact that he was listening to my thoughts. "I used my magic to make this. I tried to create what I thought was beautiful. It was very difficult. It's hard to see beauty when you live to destroy it."

I tried pondering it for a moment. He was right, his existence—his fate was predetermined. He was the one that would doom all gods to their death. He would kill his currently unborn brother. He would sentence everything around him to death. I resent myself for what I asked him, but in the spur of the moment, I had to.

"You've seen what you have to do, haven't you?" He paused seeming a bit curious on if I knew or not. I had, but only because of Earth's Norse Mythology books. I didn't know if it was true or not.

He swallowed back obviously wishing he hadn't, "Yes," I looked up at him. A tear dripped from his eyes. I stepped in front of him so he was facing me. I wiped away the wet-sorrow. I cupped his face in my hands. He closed his eyes.

_**I am sorry.**_

___Loki, It is _not_ your fault._

_**It may not be, Darcy, but I still did those things. I still have to do those things. No matter how much anyone tells me it is not my fault, I will still have blood on my hands. **_

I was surprised he felt these things. You'd think that if someone decided his future, they would make him emotionally ready.

_**They want it to turn to anger.**_

___Oh, right, he's still reading my mind…. And what?_

_**They want this pain to turn to anger.**_

__**"**Who is 'they'?"

"You would not understand." He replied aloud.

I didn't push it any further. I probably _wouldn't_ understand.

I decided to ask him something that had to do with the other aspect of what he said. "What about the anger? If you know its going to happen couldn't you prevent it, therefore prevent what bad—awful—things you had to do?"

He shook his head trying to maintain his patience. He went over and sat in a bench (that I hadn't noticed earlier by the way…) I followed and sat next to him.

"Tell me something, Darcy. When you are mad, or in pain, or any other intense emotion, how much do you actually think before you act?"

"That…yeah OK I don't really think.…but you will! I know you will!"

He looked away from me. " No Darcy. Let's try this one more time. Have you ever been so angry, so frustrated, that you just do not care about the consequences—that you just do not think about the consequences?"

I understood what he was trying to say a little bit better, but I just didn't understand why—if he knew that that would happen—couldn't he prevent it at all costs?

He noticed my inability to consume the explanation…. If he had any patience left before, they were gone now. He stood up and walked away. I stayed where I was while he composed himself. He stood close to the fence. His fingers stroked the ivy that grasped onto it. I couldn't help but admire his love for plants. It made me wonder what he was thinking. What had made him so fond of them? Was there something he was hiding?

_Of course there is, Darcy! _

_ I meant about his past or something…._

_ Yes...he is…_

_ I MEANT RELATED TO THE FLIPPING FLOWERS._

Woops…I just exploded on my own mind….

_Darcy is going crazy!_

_ Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about._

_ If I don't, you don't. _

If my "conscience" had a face it would be an annoying smirk.

_That's beside the point. There's an angry, misunderstood, very attractive, god standing all angsty off in the distance. This just _screams_ "opportunity!"_

I got up and walked over to him, grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault. You were raised believing in the power of choice and creating your own fate."

"Thank you for being so kind, but that's and overstatement."

"Hm, Maybe so." He looked at me smiling jokingly.

I laughed. There was a small silence—one that I didn't mind. I gazed out of the fence at what appeared to be a mirror. Although neither Loki nor I were in the reflection. We were invisible to the looking glass. All I saw was the garden, the fountain, the bench, and even the mirror on the other side. I looked into the mirrors reflecting each other. A long eternal corridor opened on both sides. I wondered what would happen if I could walk through it, where I would go, what I would do. Does it really go on forever, or would it take you to some mysterious new realm or universe? Could it take you to the future, to the past, or a new alternate universe in the present?

I shook the thoughts away. It was ridiculous to think something like that.

_But is it? Did you think that saving a god that just shot out of another world, travelling to tons of other worlds you never knew existed and possibly fell in love with him was possible before?_

_ ….No. And I'm not "In love" with him._

_ Mhmm…_

_ I'm not! _

_ I never said I was, I said "possibly"_

_ Sadly that's true. _

_ It is._

_ Why would I allow myself to fall in love with him?_

_ Not quite in love, remember?_

_ Oh, right. _

_ But still…. _

_ Stop thinking about it, Darcy, It won't happen if you don't think about it. _

_ O-OK._

_ Muffins. Damn…I want a muffin. _

_ Banana nut crunch….or Lemon Poppy seed…Or chocolate chip…or blueberry…mmmm_

_ Damn it, I can't have either of the things I want right now…._

_ No! don't think about it, Darcy_

_ Ready, one, two, three…DISTRACTION_

_ Don't think about food…..Don't think about food, don't think about food…._

_ Narwhals!_

_ Narwhals?_

_ Yeah, Narwhals. They're part dolphin, part unicorn._

_ That _is_ pretty cool._

_ Yeah, Yeah it is. _

_ But how long will you keep you entertained._

_ …._

_ Hush. _

_ Hush Puppy!_

_ That's food. _

_ Yes. It. Is._

_ Then stop thinking about it._

_ Too Late. I'm already hungry._

_ …._

_ I WONDER IF UNICORNS EXIST IN ASGARD _

_**No, but eight legged horses do…**_

___Loki…._

_**Sorry, I could not resist.**_

___You have _got_ to stop that._

_**I am sorry.**_

___Yeah, well, don't be. Just stop doing it._

_ …_

_ …_

_ Is he gone?_

_ I think so._

_ I wish I could tell when he was in my head. Like a tingling sensation or _something

_ Your not spider-man: "My spider senses are tingling!" _

_ Yeah! That's why I can't tell when he's in my head!_

_ Whatever, just let me know when you get bit by a radioactive spider—then we'll talk._

_ We?_

_ Yes, you like to think in two perspectives._

_ Yeah, well its fun. Shut up. _

_ If you don't shut up—I don't_

_ I know. I've accomplished the silence in my head before_

_ And you have yet to do it….._

_ Well I don't like the silence. But I might just suffer if you don't stop acting like a smart ass._

_ You choose to make me a smart ass._

There was that smirk.

_Shut up. I'm not talking t you._

I tuned out not wanting to hear my own voice in my head anymore. I didn't know where else to take my mind. I didn't want to think about what was going on on Earth, And quite frankly I had thought too much about Loki….It's times like these that I wish I _could_ just clear my mind and not think at all.

"Loki…" I started.

"Yes?"

It was a boring question but it was better than the silence that I thought I didn't mind, "Why are we here?"

'You wanted to leave the room."

" Yeah but why here?"

"Do not worry about that," He said, "We can leave if you would like?"

As "Meaningful" as this garden was, I was quite bored with it now. "Um, yeah…"

"Great. I need to tell you something."

_That seemed totally irrelevant…._

The look on his face told me I wouldn't like it either.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "What's wrong?"

He didn't even hesitate, "I need you to kill Odin."

___**Author's Note: **__**Soooo what did you think? How about that cliff hanger, yeah? yeah? yeah. (this would suck if you guys didn't like it….) oh well, um yeah, see I know what is going to happen…ish…but I could desperately use your guys' ideas. Yeah, So remember, leave reviews! (leave ideas) and you guys rock my metaphorical socks (SHHHH don't tell anyone…I'm not wearing any…I know such a rebel…) REVIEW :D**_


	14. Dinner Time

_**Author's Note:**__** Sorry this took so long I was having technical difficulties…. But yeah thanks for the reviews and stuff! Enjoy!**_

My first reaction was: "_**WHAT?**_"

He didn't answer, so I continued. "_Loki! Are you out of your MIND? I can't kill anyone! Let alone ODIN! And if I _could_ how do expect me to do that?" _

I was obviously furious—and even kind of scared. Because whether I liked it or not, I was considering it—but only because Loki said it…. But I wouldn't do it! I couldn't!

"I expected you to react this way," he said calmly.

"UGH! Then you would have 'expected' me to refuse! What makes you think I would do that?" I continued to yell.

I expected Loki to keep full composer but he didn't. " Darcy! You don't understand! I _need_ you to do this. Why do you think I brought you here?"

I was about to yell back and answer, but his words caught my throat. "What?" my voice cracked.

_He doesn't love me. I knew it, I was too stupid—noDarcy, you are not pulling the victim here._

_ But I am a "victim" He played with my heart. He used me so he could…do whatever it is he's going to do with his dead father._

_ And the worst part? I was dumb enough to even think he cared._

"Darcy, I _need_ you to—"

"No. I _knew_ you were just ricking me. And if you believe that after this I would do anything for you, you are the _dumbest, _most, _ridiculous, pathetic_ God _**ever!**_" it was a little cruel—but hell he deserved it. " Oh and the fact that you tried to get a human girl to solve your little family emotional problems makes you the _weakest,_ and most _incapable_ man I have _ever_ met!" I slapped his face and stormed out of the garden. He called after me but I ignored it and I pushed through the fake wall—but there was another one there—but this wall was built out of flesh, armor , and a whole lot of muscle.

"Darcy!" the "wall" said.

"Thor….." My anger flashed away for a second, I became worried about blowing our cover.

_Loki if you're being nosy and poking in my mind—_I made sure to throw venom in my voice—_Do _not_ come out here._

_** I know…Thor is out there…**_

_ Why didn't you warn me then? UGH you are impeccable!_

_**I was too distracted by you!**_

_ Charming!_ – I thought angrily, and sarcastically.

"How did you do that?"

_I know! I'll just play it stupid!_

"Do what?"

He smiled, "Darcy, you just walked out of wall!'

"What? Thor, how much alcohol have you had?"

His grin widened further, "too much, apparently." And he and I walked away.

_Thank God, my planned work._

_** You are welcome.**_

_ You weren't the god I was talking about. Now get out of my head before I _do_ tell Thor the truth._

Oh damn, I was getting kind of mean. And cold…. I like this feeling of power. This feeling of…winning—victory, strength…I felt like I could do anything I wanted—and I was almost positive I could.

_**I knew you'd change your mind…But, Darcy, whatever you do, do not think about what just happened.**_

Said a faint, dim voice, that was all too familiar. One that I was mad at—but I missed it already.

I followed Thor into the castle hoping he would just take me to my room—but he didn't. He took me to what looked like a dining hall.

"I figured you would like to eat dinner with us—by the way, have you seen Jane?"

"Not recently no. I thought she went to go talk to you?"

"I have not seen her."

"Odd…Maybe she went for a walk somewhere."

"Probably."

I was so grateful that Thor was kind of an airhead. This made lying easy. I sat down in a chair at the table—which seemed to have more chairs than a movie theater. They were all full—mostly with people I couldn't identify, but there was that woman, Sif, what looked like Fandral, and Odin. Odin sat at the head of the table, to his right was a woman, and to his left Thor sat down. I sat next to Fandral who diagonal to Sif who sat next to some fat guy and another Asian-looking guy. Everyone else just looked normal—well normal for Asgardian royalty. There was tons of what looked like win and…Bor? I was a little bit worried about eating here. Everyone chattered about eating, drinking, and laughing—that is until a loud voice boomed.

"Everyone! I would like to welcome One of our mortal friends, Darcy." He gestured to me.

I looked around nervously. My heart actually pounded—I never liked it when crowds looked at me. I thought fast and bowed my head and nodded.

"Thank you, Thor." Was all I could manage is I noticed no one's face was satisfied or amused.

They all stayed quiet.

_Well this is awkward._

Thank god someone spoke up, "Welcome to our home, Darcy." It was the woman sitting next to Odin. She gave me a kind smile, that made me feel better.

"Thank you."

"We are glad to have you," she said.

"That's Frigga. Odin's wife, and Thor's mother." Fandral whispered into my ear. I tried not to flip when his breath hit my ear—I was _extremely_ ticklish there…

"Thank you," I whispered back. He gave me a charming smile—he was nice but I wasn't buying it.

Thor sat back down and the noise ensued once more. I awkwardly grabbed some food and started eating small bites. I kind of hoped Loki would show up soon. I had no one to talk to.

_ Make friends! You're mad at him remember? Make friends with that Fandral guy._

An evil smirk almost wiped across my face, that is until Fandral spoke to me again.

"What brings you here?' He smiled while shoving some piece of meat in his mouth.

"Um, a vortex." I joked. And he laughed.

I think this would count as flirting.

"I meant what about Asgard interests you?"

"The fact that It's not Earth," he didn't get my joke, "and all of these gods."

He laughed. "I guess you mortals do not have entertainment, or interests on your planet."

"We do, we're just more curious, and like to find new entertainment and interests." It came out more defensive than I planned.

But he was kindhearted, "ah, I see. So when you get bored of this world, you will be leaving?" Oddly, his face portrayed a little concern.

" Probably, but I'll be sure to make visits if I am welcome."

_'"If I am welcome" ? They're fancy talk is rubbing off on me._

" Well, a human as nice as you is always welcome….Where is your friend?"

"I don't—"

"Is that her?" he gestured on the other side of me.

_Speak of the devil…._

I felt this was the perfect disguise for him right now. Why? Because the last time I saw the real Jane, I was mad at her, and the last time I saw the real Loki, I was mad at him. Perfect right?

_Bitch-mode has been activated._

Jane sat in the chair next to me.

I saw a green glint in "her" eyes that probably no one else noticed. "Where have you been, Jane?" I said with attitude.

I went for a walk, it took me a while to get here."

"hm…" I said, "Where did you go?" I challenged Loki's lying skills.

"Well, I'm not sure seeing as how I'm unfamiliar with this place, but I was very beautiful!"

_Damn, he's good….._

_**Don't try to challenge me again. I don't lose.**_

___Get out of my head. I can—and will—reveal you._

_**You are messing with, me, the God of Mischief.**_

_ And you're messing with me, Darcy Lewis, political science major. Don't be so cocky. _

"How about you, Darcy, What have you been up to?"

"Napping," I looked at Fandral and smiled.

He smiled back awkwardly.

I realized "Jane and I's relationship" was major gossip in the castle so we arguing seemed like a break up. And what was worse is that way Fandral probably wouldn't fall for it. I had to make sure he knew I was strait—perfect time to embarrass Jane/Loki.

"Jane, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I can't …date—" the words tasted like vomit when they came out. I cant believe I went along with Jane being gay, "you anymore. I like _guys!_ Not girls. Plus, I just don't love you." That wasn't directed towards Jane, that was a shot at Loki.

"Good," she replied. She looked hurt. Loki was good at this lying thing! Or he really was hurt….

She didn't talk to me the rest of the night, I chatted with Fandral some more and he later walked me to my room. Jane came in about thirty-minutes later. She changed back into Loki and went into the bathroom. When he came out he was in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. If it weren't for the fact that I was angry at him, I would have thought it was hot. But being angry, made it less attractive—at least I liked to think so.

I was laying on the bed with my poker face on when he said, "Why did you act like that?"

"Why did you ask me to kill your father?" I snapped back.

"Darcy, That is something to talk about another time, but the way that you acted at supper, that was unacceptable."

"Sure _dad,_" I snapped, "you're not the boss of me."

"And what was that with Fandral? Were you 'flirting'?"

"So what if I was? Were you jealous?"

"Jealous? Why would _I_ be _jealous_ of _Fandral?_'

He looked genuine while asking the question. " I-I don't know…"

"You were hoping that getting Fandral attached to you would make me jealous. Pathetic." He sat down on the couch. I didn't even want to reply to him. His insult was bland and disgustingly, unoriginal.

I turned the on my side, and closed my eyes. I realized I wasn't tired at all. I thought about other things being tired in hopes that it would make me tired. The room darkened—Loki must have turned out the lights….or blew out the torches… or whatever they did here.

"Goodnight." He said despite my rudeness.

I debated answering.

_Oh grow up, Darcy._

"Goodnight." And just like that, I felt tired. I pulled up the bed sheets and fell asleep.

_**Author's Note:**__** Whew, I swear I cant help myself sometimes...yes the chapters a long one. But yeah, anywho, what did you think? Please review (and I don't understand if you find this chapter boring….) **_


	15. Meaning & Intolerable Actions

_**Author's Note:**__** Chapter 15 guys! This is exciting! Sorry if this seemed kind of long and all over the place. I started to write it one way then thought of a much cooler ending! (well you guys may not like it so much but I certainly do!) And yes, Darcy is in a dream for the start of this (well most of it) and yes the dreams do serve a later purpose. So please pay attention to them. They carry much importance (I'm speaking all fancy!)**_

"_Darcy." Said a voice. I was back in the dream world. This time though I wasn't watching myself I _was_ myself. A figure that I assumed to be Loki emerged from the doorway, he folded his arms and leaned on the wall.. Though this figure didn't look like Loki, it looked like someone else. He had the same dark hair but it wasn't slicked back it was combed to the side—at least parted on the side. It most definitely was not his look. He wore the suit that I met him in. The green scarf perfectly reflected in his emerald ocean eyes. He looked at me. I felt nothing. Not fear, not happiness, not strength, not weakness—I felt absolutely nothing. Wait—If I felt nothing wouldn't that mean I felt something and that something was nothing? Whatever. It's a dumb paradox I guess. _

_ I just stared—but not at him, _through_ him. I wasn't sure what I was looking at, but I didn't seem to take any notice that he was there. Sure, I saw him but I didn't care—or well, I didn't…. There is no explaining it. I saw him, but I didn't. Anyway, I wasn't sure where I was either. I wanted to say it was my old bedroom, but it didn't quite look like it. It wasn't the room in Asgard either. Again, I wasn't sure where it was. My imagination must have constructed it from old memories and figments. _

_ "Darcy." The voice sad again. I think it was Loki's, but his mouth didn't move. _

_ I wait. I don't know what I was waiting for—I was just wait._

_ "Darcy!" The voice yelled a third time but this time it wasn't Loki's. It was Jane's. She came storming in the room._

_ "Where have you been? There is a massive crater at the gate site where we found Thor," her voice softened as she said Thor's name. "We have to get down there _now_!" _

_ I was confused, how had she not seen Loki? I looked back at where he was standing—only dust was left there. I stared confused as my arms were dragged on by Jane. We came to a big room with a high glass roof—again very familiar yet I've never been there before. It was lively. Bastards in suits and glasses walked around and studied miscellaneous papers. I never cared about the people doing god knows what here. I was pulled halfway through the spacious room when we were stopped by a large man in glasses._

_ "Agent Coulson!" Jane greeted._

_ "Miss Foster," He peered around behind Jane. His expression changed to surprise, "And miss Lewis!" I nodded at him quietly. He ignored my shy gesture and continued, " Something of Asgardian nature has landed at the site where you found Thor."_

_ How did they know about Asgard? Well, how would they know what qualifies as "Asgardian Nature" ? _

_ This is a dream…._

_ "There are agents and researchers at the crater site right now excavating, and investigating as we speak. We would like you to get down there ASAP. We believe this is of your knowledge." _

_ "We will head down there right now, sir." Jane replied_

_ "Whoa! Wait! I'm just a political science major…I don't know about this stuff!"_

_ They both looked at me confused. _

_ I just stared back starting to become just as confused as they were."What?"_

_ "Darcy, if someone was to know more about this stuff than Thor, it would be you."_

_ I shook my head still not understanding, "Excuse me?"_

_ "Darcy, you graduated, like two years ago, you devoted your time to this….remember?"_

_ "Uhhh….no!" _

_ Jane rolled her eyes, "Uch come on!" She grabbed my arm again and dragged me outside. And, I guess, you can teleport in dreams because we were at the crater sight. The weirdest part was that there were pigs in glasses and lab coats analyzing rocks and such. No, I'm not calling people names. Actual _pigs…._There were actual people too, but…pigs? This was weird…._

_ "Darcy, You know what to do." Jane said._

_ "Uh, no I—" she walked away before I could finish._

_ Crap….What am I suppose to do?_

_ Darcy, it's a dream, It doesn't matter…_

_ Oh right. Ohhh so I can do whatever I wan!_

_ Sure…._

_ I walked down into the gaping hole. I saw nothing in it when I got to the bottom. I looked up at one of the pigs in disbelief. "Excuse me, what is there to 'analyze'?"_

_ And to my surprise, the pig-scientist replied, "I heard you were acting weird today, well it is inside the dock of course."_

_ "Inside the dock? What does that even mean?"_

_ "Inside the dock? Where did you get that? I said it is right there in front of your eyes!"_

_ "What-no! you said—ugh forget it…" _

_ I know what I heard! Wait, why was I talking to a pig? The dumb thing said "it was right there in front of my eyes." I don't see anything!_

_ "Darcy!" Called a voice from the top of the crater. It was Loki. _

_ "Excuse me I'm trying to _work_ here!" I yelled at him remembering I was mad at him._

_ "Yes, I know but what is it exactly that you are working on?"_

_ "I don't know! The dumb pi—I mean 'scientist' says its right here but all I see is dirt!"_

_ "Maybe you're suppose to be looking at the dirt."_

_ "Don't they have…dirtologists…or whatever for that?"_

_ "Perhaps it's what is _in_ the dirt. What, do you think this crater made itself? Something had to crash here. What was it, Darcy?"_

_ "If I _**knew**_ I wouldn't be here would I?" I snapped back. _

_ "Exactly, So, what fell from this magical sky of yours?" He gestured upward._

_ I sighed. "Again, Loki, if I _**knew**_ I wouldn't be here!" I could taste the venom leaking from my lips._

_ He laughed at me, "Rhetorical question, Darcy. Now look at the ground, tell me what you see."_

_ I looked at the ground, "What do you think dumbass? I see _**dirt!**_"_

_ He shook his head obviously trying to regain patience. "What. Is in. The dirt?" he said slowly._

_ "Worm shit?"_

_ His shoulders dropped losing hope, "Darcy, you are so…" he recollected himself, "look carefully."_

_ I looked carefully , slowly dropping the stubborn curtain. _

_ I saw small speckles of different colors: Red, Green, Blue, White. _

_ "OK….what is the significance of this?" I finally said._

_ "I don't know, I'm not the meteorologist. You tell me."_

_ "I'M A POLITICAL SCIENCE MAJOR. __**NOT**__ A 'METEOROLOGIST'!" I yelled emphasizing every word._

_ "That's not what they're telling me."_

_ I was really frustrated at this point. This guy who wanted me to kill his father was telling me to examine rainbow-worm-shit, then telling me I was something I wasn't. You can imagine my…unease (to be gentle on words…). _

_ "You can't __**imagine**__ how close I am to trumping up this hill and fumbling your ass!" _

_ "You're getting a little edgy with your swear words, Darcy, I've never heard so many escape your mouth." _

_ I shot a glare at him. He returned with a playful "Come get me" gesture. "I'm waiting."_

_ Of course, I was dumb enough to try running up that hill… Oh, don't fret, I didn't fall I made It perfectly OK, the only thing damaged was my dignity! (I'm bleeding sarcasm here.) I took a lot longer than I thought I would and it was a lot harder. When I got to Loki he had fallen over laughing… _

_ Kick 'em while they're down right?_

_ And so I did. I kicked him in the ribs. _

_ "Ow!" he grabbed his ribs where I kicked him. Apparently I didn't kick him hard enough—he was still smiling._

_ "Wipe that nasty grin of your face before I slap it off!"_

_ He rolled his eyes at my threat and stood up—he stood very, very, much too close for my liking. He gazed now at my face. His hands traced my face and arms. His index finger drew a line down my chest, belly and almost to somewhere a little too private. I smacked his face and pushed him away._

_ "EXCAHYOOZ ME!"_

_ He looked at me innocently, "What?"_

_ I glared back at him, "I hate you." I began to turn and walk away but he appeared right in front of me a few steps later._

_ "I like this game." He smiled._

_ "Go away or I'll—" I looked around. Everyone was gone. OF COURSE everyone was gone!_

_ "Or you'll what? Send the dirt on me?" he joked at me._

_ "Ha-Ha. No, I'll hurt you more than your little smirf ass could handle!"_

_ "What is a smirf?" he asked confusedly._

_ "Oh, you don't know what that is….Whatever! just know I will hurt you!"_

_ He winked at me, "Kinky!"_

_ "UGH! How do you know what 'kinky is but not what a smirf is!" I said turning and walking away—again._

_ And as you could assume he did his little jumpy thingy and was in front of me again. _

_ "Kinky was easy to figure out."_

_ "Yeah and so were you! You're just a dumb version of Mr. Freeze!"_

_ "Who is Mr. Freeze?"_

_ I let out an "UMPH!" of "I cant believe he doesn't know who these things are but he knows what kinky is" _

_ "What?"_

_ "I can't even insult you!" I threw up my arms._

_ " No, you can't. Do you know why? Because being you is the biggest compliment in the world!"_

_ I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "OK Edward Cullen… 'being you is enough reason to live!' " I mocked._

_ He looked at me confuse. "You don't know who that is either…."_

_ "But that is Ok, because you are fun to play with, Darcy!"_

_ "Excuse me? Please elaborate." I glared._

_ "Look at you! You react so sensitively! It's perfectly entertaining!"_

_ Great so now I was his little toy._

_ "Why? Why do you get a sick joy out of getting any reaction out of someone?"_

_ "I was born to do it" He said casually._

_ "That doesn't mean you can just pick on whoever you'd like!"_

_ He looked at me like a child being lectured._

_ "Don't look at me like that. Now let me go."_

_ "Where would you like to go?"_

_ He asked, totally dropping what I had just said to him._

_ " I don't know. This is a dream isn't it?"_

_ "But is it?"_

_ "It is." Right?_

_ "How about I take you somewhere." He suggested_

_ "OK." He grabbed my hand and it flashed black._

A loud slam woke me before I got to see where we went. I immediately sat up to see what the noise was.

It was Loki, his face was close. "Darcy," he whispered, "Come with me. I have something to show you."

_This sounds a little familiar._

_ Just like your dream._

"Take my hand."

I did. It was cool against my warm hand. My world flashed black for just a second. I had the craziest sense of nausea for that second. But it was gone as soon as we got to where we were.

I squinted unable to identify where we were because it was dark. As I focused the image became clear. A large bed cast in front of me. A sleeping Old man snoozed upon it. I my heart skipped a beat when I realized why he took me here

His other hand slipped something into hand, I looked down at it. I held a sharp golden dagger.

_**Please Darcy, I need you to do this.**_

_**Author's Note:**__** So what did you think? (I told you you wouldn't like the ending!) but yes, please review! Oh and just and FYI, I will not be able to really update August 7-17. I have camp, then school starts like 2 days after I get back…I'll be a busy bee but I will update ASAP (when that time comes) you guys are lucky, Because if I write the next chapter before then you guys won't have to suffer weeks with a cliffhanger (or I could make a new one? **____** ) We'll see, Thanks! And review! **____** Reviews and Ideas are always s accepted!**_


	16. Kill Story

_**Author's Note: **__** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**_

I wanted to yell at him again. I wanted to scream at him and swear to him that I wasn't a murderer. I wanted to scream out that I wouldn't ever do something like this. EVER. I wouldn't do it for anyone. I almost wanted to say I didn't care if his life depended on it, but what if it did? It would be one life for another. I actually cared about Loki. Not Odin. Odin was just some old guy that thought I was "just a mortal." I was more than "just a mortal" and this was my chance to prove it! If I could kill the God of Gods then they would fear me right? I wouldn't be "just a mortal." But could I do it? This was murder. And how would it work? He's a god, no? Could he really die with a stab through the heart? Probably… But still, again, could I do this? Did I have the strength to take the life of one of the most powerful beings ever in existence?

_**Darcy, please, I'm here to help you, whatever doubts you have, push them away, I will give you the strength you need.**_

_ This isn't something you can just "give" me strength for. How about morals? How about getting caught? How about probably being put to death if we get caught—if _**I **_get caught? How dare you push this decision on me like this!_

_**Darcy, you have to. We've come this far, don't back out now. **_

___"This far?" How "far" is "This far"? You using me as a toy, taking me to Asgard and doing your dirty work for you? No! you do it!_

I slammed the knife at him.

_**Darcy, I can't! I will be the first person they suspect. I need to be innocent! They will never suspect you. I promise. Now, you need to make one, clean, deadly blow. Now show me where the heart is.**_

__I cant believe that I actually listened to him. I grabbed the knife and put it right where I was told the heart was. He nodded at me.

_**You need to make a quick clean cut. It will be difficult but I used magicks on the dagger to help you. All you have to do is hit the dagger right through his heart.**_

___I don't know if I can do this…_

_**Yes you CAN Darcy, Now I need you to do it!**_

__I felt a tear drop down my face from the pressure. "Loki, I can't." I whispered quietly as my voice cracked. The tears continued. They were almost pathetic but this wasn't easy.

_**Please Darcy…**_

His voice was begging me. I gulped, and looked at him. I closed my eyes and shuffled forth. My heart was pounding. My bones were trembling. The lump in my throat threatened to suffocate me. It hurt. My throat ached suddenly with dryness. My breathing was uneven. I finally opened my eyes and I was right next to the sleeping God. My heart was about to give up and collapse from the pressure. I could feel lit beating faster and faster and faster and faster. My weak eye sight began to become more and more foggy.

My shaking hands gripped the dagger. My arms rose above my head. I looked at Loki one more time before I committed the crime.

_**Leave it in his heart.**_

__Sadly, I knew that "It" meant the knife. I looked back at the old man. I hoped that the message of "I'm sorry" could travel through our eyes. I packed all my strength in my arms—and I let the dagger drop.

The bone and flesh made a horrendous crunching noise. His body made ne quick jolt and it was over. My hands were stuck on the handle. I couldn't let go. The tears ushered down my face. I tried to keep my whimpers to myself. Loki came up behind me and removed my hands. I pulled them up to my chest and buried my face in his chest. At first he didn't know how to handle it but he soon wrapped his arms around me and cradled me.

_**It's OK, We can go back to the bedroom now. We will sleep—everything will be OK, I promised.**_

I couldn't respond in this state. I couldn't stand the fact that I just killed someone. I hated myself. I killed him. And for what? I didn't know. I killed him for reason I didn't know about. Was it even for a reason?

I started to suffocate from trying to breathe air that wasn't there. I put my arms around his neck and rested my chin on my arms as I gasped for air. Though Loki was trying to comfort me I could tell that he was having trouble understanding why I was so troubled. Had he killed people before? Why was this painless for him?

_ This man ruined his life. Killed his father, and never showed him love. This is a victory for him._

_ Right…_

He let go of me and guided me to the door. He paused before we walked out. He looked at me with my face down. His fingers traced my jaw and pulled up my chin. He examined my lips and my eyes. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Both of his hands grabbed my face and pulled it to his lips he kissed me and I got that second of nausea. He let go and we were back in the bedroom.

He looked at me again, "You have to trust me when I say it will all be OK. You have to believe that it will be OK, and it will be."

I nodded and held his hand to my face. I felt the warm touch comfort my clammy skin. "Why?" my voice broke when I tried to talk.

"Pardon?" he replied quietly

I cleared my throat and tried to regain my dignity with anger, "Why did you make me kill him?"

___**Author's Note:**__** So what do you think? I know what you're thinking: HOW COULD YOU KILL ODIN! But trust me, it had to happen. And sorry this chapter lacked in action. Please review, and always Enjoy! (even though this is the end author's note….)**_


	17. Epiphany

_**Author's Note: **__**Please forgive me! I couldn't help but have happen what happened in the previous chapter….it was required. Again Darcy is being dragged along to Loki's plans without even knowing what they are…But in this chapter she kind of regains some dignity I guess and realizes something she can use to her advantage.**_

His voice was caught in his throat as if he didn't expect me to ask. I was surprised at how many times he wasn't able to answer or was caught surprised. You would think he'd expect things seeing as how he knows more about his plans than I do. At the same time though there was one, small, thought lingering in the back of my mind that he was never caught off guard, that it was all an act; that no matter how many times my conscience tried to tell me that he is toying with me he wasn't. I was curious—and I probably always would. This was something I was slowly learning. But of course that didn't stop me from trying to understand.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered confusedly.

"You heard me. I want you to tell me why I just killed him for you? Why are _you—_the God of Trickery—having a measly mortal girl do all your bloody work?" I challenged.

"You are not measly."

"Loki!" I began to fluster. "Answer the goddamn question!"

"Which one?"

"Both!"

"One only." He smiled that evil smile. But it wasn't the one I thought was sexy, it was the one I detested, the one I wanted to punch—screw slap—right off his face.

But at the same time (as much as I hate to admit it) he was also the King of Charm—at least to me. I tried to stand my ground but I weakened—but I wouldn't let him know I did.

"Ok how about I rephrase—" My smart ass would get both answers, "Why did you have me kill him and why couldn't you do it yourself?"

"You think you're tricky," He said as his smile grew bigger, " I don't care that you put 'and' between the questions. If I answered the question in full that would require _two_ answers. Only one."

"Its called a conjunction! And besides you said only two questions. That is qualified as one. Now answer."

A laugh escaped his throat—actually I don't think it "escaped" I think he let it loose. " All I said was 'only one' I never specified."

"Yes you—"

_Technically he didn't. You just assumed he did…._

_ Damnit! Why can I only fool him when it isn't important?_

_**Oh, but it is important.**_

"Get out of my head! How many times to I have to tell you to keep yourself out of my head!"

"I apologize, your thoughts are very amusing."

"_**I don't care!"**_ I almost yelled—but it was one of those not so yelly, but more…. Growly….

He giggled his little evil laugh—but this time it stayed in his throat behind his smiling lips. He stroked his thumb down my cheek. He had that look in his eyes that said he was no longer paying attention to my thoughts or my words, he was just lost.

He was weak. I almost smiled at this. I made him vulnerable! _I made. HIM. Vulnerable! _Oh this was a glorious moment….and one I think I had experience before. But for some reason it really hit me hard. I loved this. I loved knowing exactly what was going on in his mind—it was me. _I _was going on in his mind. A dark smile of satisfaction wiped across my face. He probably thought it was because I saw eye-to-eye with him—but no, oh no. This was better! I saw much better. I stood ten feet above him. I knew how to manipulate him—and I would most _definitely_ use this to my advantage.

_**Author's Note: **__**Yes, yes I know "GEEZ MAN why such a short chapter?" I have a little bit of writer's block. But anyway, I'm sorry but I have to point out something I didn't even noticed until after I wrote the chapter: Darcy is starting to formulate evil little plans! Even though she has really done it yet….OK so she has potential to. And yes, you do sense the dark side in Darcy arising again. Or it's just me…. REVIEW! **___


	18. Guilty and the Not Guilty

_**Author's Note**__**: I'm sorry if this seems like its taking FOREVER to lay out but there is just SO MUCH to happen. Anyway, ENJOY!**_

When I woke the next morning I had trouble recollecting the previous night's actions. It was like a dream. Usually things that happen in the middle of the night feel like that. I remembered it as something that didn't happen. But of course this feeling wouldn't last when someone discovered a knife in Odin's heart. And of course—it was raging news around the castle: "The all-father is _dead!" _ I heard it all day. Okay, "all day" is the wrong word choice. All _morning_ tensions rose higher and higher. Everyone stayed on edge. Loki said it would be best if I stayed in the room but I obviously couldn't. I was walking around in the hallway (in these new clothes that Loki brought to me) Guards lined the hallways along with worried castle-attendants. A killer was on the loose—quite literally. Here I was and no one gave me one suspecting glance—just like Loki said. This brought a sick smile to my face. But I immediately wiped it off—I think the only expressions you can have after a king dies is mourning, anger, whatever expression you have when you're on guard. Poker Face? Whatever you want to call it. Personally, I made the "on-guard" expression. What better face to make than that when you're a mortal who came into a world right as their king got murdered! Oh wait…oh dear…

_That's a little suspicious don't you think? The same night as the mortal eats dinner with the royals, the most royal of them all is killed. _

_ Oh god this is bad. This is very bad!_

I started to become very worried. What if they made this connection too? Surely they would. I seriously hoped Loki thought of it too and had a plan to back me up if they became suspicious. I was laying down a hell of a lot of faith in him lately. Enough faith to kill a man.

_You killed him, Darcy._

_ You caused all of this sorrow and tension._

_ Yeah, yeah, I know I—_

_**Darcy.**_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his thoughts

_You know what? I give up. Feel free to invade my mind whenever you'd like._

_**Thank you.**_

_ W-where are you?_

_**I'm down the hall.**_

___Oh….who are you? _

_ Loki…_

_ No I mean who do you look like?_

_**Jane.**_

__ _OK, I think I –_

"Darcy!" a voice said from behind me. I turned and met a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thor…"

"I need you help! I need to talk to you!" He seemed very panicked as if he was running away from someone.

_**Darcy, don't go with him.**_

___Why not?_

_**Just don't do it, OK?**_

__I ignored him. Him telling me not to go only increased my curiosity. I faked a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, I must talk to you in a more private location."

"Yeah, sure of course!"

He led me away down the direction I came from. I looked behind me and saw Jane—who had a deathly green glint in her eyes. It was Loki. He did not look happy with my disobedient decision. Not only did he look angry, but he looked deceived; broken—or at least cracked. I looked back in front of me feeling a dark grin spread across my face. I shook it away though. I didn't want anyone becoming suspicious of me. Of course they wouldn't suspect my deceit against Loki, but everyone was looking for a culprit—it would be suicide to even _look_ questionable.

We continued down a hallway until Thor stopped in front of a corridor. We went down the narrow hallway and he paused in front of a door. He gave me the "Shh" gesture and I nodded. He looked around and pushed the wall in. Normally I would have been shocked but I've done and seen a lot of abnormal things at this point so a secret room didn't faze me. Besides, his secret passageway sucked. Loki's didn't even have a door. You just went _through_ the wall.

We walked into the room and all the walls were mirrors. In the center of the room was a large round wooden table. It had many things carved into it. Things I couldn't really identify. Around the table were eight chairs that matched the table—although each design was like itself in its own unique way.

"Have a seat," Thor said pulling out a chair.

I sat down slowly. He took the spot next to me.

"Darcy, something suspicious is happening."

I didn't respond more than just blinking in confusing.

"Look," he pulled a dagger out of a bag. It was the same dagger I plunged into Odin's chest. "Do you know what this is?"

My heart stopped. Had he figured out I did it? What if I was caught? What if he knew I killed him? Was this a set up? Were there guards ambushing somehow just waiting for a confession?

_**Don't you tell him, Darcy. **_

_ Why not? He knows._

__"When I found Odin dead this morning I found this dagger in his heart."

My blood rushed the closer he got to accusing me—the closer I got to confessing. My hands shook. I clenched them to fists. "Wh—" I cleared my throat, "What about it?"

"I have no idea how it got there. If anyone finds out this is the murder weapon…." He trailed off in thought—or worry.

_Why is _he _worried if he knows _I _did it?_

_**He doesn't know you did it.**_

___And how do you know?_

_**Darcy. Just listen to me. Don't you **_**dare**_** tell him you did it. **_

_Whatever….here's a question for you, Mr. know-it-all: if he's not here to accuse me, why did he drag me here with the dagger?_

Before Loki could answer I remembered Thor. He looked at me with a desperate need for a response. I tried to throw something together as quickly as possible. "No one knows how it got there." I lied smoothly.

He swallowed nervously, "No one knows that this dagger had anything to do with it."

This caught me by surprise. He had moved it himself. Why would he do that?

_**Darcy, I need you. It's important. I need you too come here right now!**_

__I ignored the voice. It didn't seem urgent as to he needed something. It sounded urgent as if there was something he didn't want me to hear so he was trying to get me to leave.

"So you found it? Where did you—" it hit me. He didn't find the weapon somewhere else. He couldn't have. He must have found it where I left it and taken it—hid it. Why would he hide it? This is his dagger. Loki had set him up! He made me kill Odin with Thor's dagger, so Thor would take the blame. But why would Loki do any of this? Why would he want to get rid of his Father, and his Brother? They couldn't have been that bad to him. There had to be more reason. Loki wouldn't kill without a purpose—it may be a selfish one, but he had a purpose. I just didn't know what it was.

_**Author's Note:**__** The plans are slowly unraveling! (I'm sorry I'm really excited because this is turning out better than I planned.) GEE! Sorry…. Anyway, tell me what you think! I absolutely love reviews!**_


	19. Little Bit of Romance

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey so, uh, guys just a warning: there is some goochy kissy stuff in this chapter and it was described TERRIBLY, because I'm bad at that kind of stuff. So, forgive me and enjoy! **___

"Darcy?" Thor asked trying to catch my attention again.

"Why do you have it?"

"I-I found it in my fathers chest before anyone else found him. I didn't want anyone to see it. I did _not_ kill Odin, Darcy."

I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't tell him I knew he didn't but I couldn't tell him who did. What was I suppose to say? Why was he telling me? Did he think I could help? This was too peculiar. There had to be more.

_** You see, Darcy? He looks guilty. If the guards find the dagger in his possession they would immediately arrest him for questioning. That will buy us time. You must get out of there.**_

___Buy us time for what?_

"Darcy, I did not murder my father. Someone evil did. Someone who was desperate for power. I believe my brother, Loki, has returned—he has come to endanger us all. I need you're help finding him."

_Ohhhh God…. Oh god, oh man. This is bad. What do I say?_

_ This is bad. Very, very bad. He suspects Loki._

_ Loki did not kill him so it's Ok, right?_

_**Darcy, leave!**_

"Thor, listen to me. I can't help you," I faked the fear, "Loki is way too much—I-I can't—I can't help you." I stood up and head for the door. Part of me was fearful. Being so close to getting away with murder, yet so close to being caught was taunting me. Thor called after me and I ignored his cries. I ran out of the room and away from it. I don't know what possessed me to run. I just had to run. I had to run away from the fear.

I tried to get back to my room. Nothing around me looked familiar—the damned castle was too huge. I slowed my pace down to a swift walk. I tried to remember how to get to my room. I slowed down some more when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to face my stalker but no one was there. I shook my head and turned back to where I was going. Before I could walk a step I ran into a tall figure.

"Is it, Darcy?" Said the tall smiling figure. I couldn't remember his name—fanny? Franklin? Findra—_Fandral!_

"Oh, hi, Fandral! You had me scared half to death!" I smiled back at the friendly face.

"Are you lost?"

"A bit…" I said bashfully.

"Well, I could assist you back to your room if you'd like?"

"Yes, yes, that would be great."

"Well, then, Let's go," We started walking off into the opposite direction that I was walking. "  
>I would ask you if you've heard about the death….but…." he trailed off. His voice went down to a mournful tone. I didn't respond. I figured he wanted the silence. Plus, I felt guilty. I brought this sorrow upon everyone and to see it right before my eyes made my guilt worse. I wanted to apologize but I knew he would just tell me it wasn't my fault—which it was, which would make me feel more guilty than I already was. So I played it safe.<p>

"This must be hard for you."

He waited before he replied, "Yes… I am worried about Thor. I haven't seen him since the news came out. He and Odin always fought but they did love each other dearly. Thor is, in fact, Odin's only son. "

_You haven't seen him because he's hiding…._ "Yeah, I hope he is OK…"

After that it stayed quiet until we got to my room. He opened the door to let me in and we said goodbye greetings to each other, and then parted ways. I grabbed a vine of grapes and sat on the couch—I always ate mindlessly when I was nervous. I tried not to think about what I had done. I tried not to feel the pain of everyone's sorrow from the loss. I couldn't bare the weight of the idea that I had caused all of this pain and suffering. It was extremely difficult to cope with. I wanted someone next to me at that moment, someone to tell me it wasn't my fault. I hated myself for that. It was pathetic. How dare _I_ be so selfish as to want someone to tell me I didn't do anything wrong when I did the most wrong of all wrong.

Although, as if someone had read my mind—which he probably did—Loki came in the room. Not through the door of course—he stood in front of me in his dazzling armor.

_Does this count as a Knight in Shining Armor?_

_**It'll have to do.**_

Normally I would have either laughed at the cliché joke, or got mad at him for being in my mind, but at this point I think I needed that extra strength.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? Why did I not tell you what?" Loki replied gently, sitting down.

There were actually a lot of things this question was referring to. Like: Why didn't he tell me he was setting up Thor? Why didn't he tell me about his plans—which I had yet to figure out? But I had to ask him: "Why didn't you tell me I'd feel this awful?"

He hesitated not sure what to say. Did this not bring him pain? "It is different for you than me. I was raised differently. I was raised on war and death. In fact, my father died when I was young. I wanted to kill Odin. But instead, Odin took me in. I hated him. Odin had not done it out of the goodness of his heart—not entirely. He raised me only because he was told to. I have hated him ever since. His death—and anyone else's, does not bring as much pain as it does for you. I did not know how it would make you feel."

"Why didn't you kill him then?"

"I told you this. As much as I wanted to , I could not. I needed to be innocent. You heard Thor, they were quick to blame me. They will find I am innocent, and we will be free to do as we wish."

I looked at him. I wanted to ask him what he meant by "free to do as we wish" but his eyes caught me and drew me in. Sure, I'd seen them a thousand times before but right now, they seemed brighter and more fierce than ever. I couldn't help but act on impulse. I grab his face and brought it to mine. His body tense for a moment not expecting the attack but then he relaxed and he put his hands around my neck. His soft lips gentle parted. His tongue traced my lip and caught my tongue. My fingers went around him and traced his spine. For a second my mind warned me: _what if he's just messing with you again?_

I immediately pushed the thought away. This was him toying with me—this was me taking control of him.

I began to push him backwards to where he was laying on his back. My hands moved onto his chest—they stayed there for a few seconds charting ever inch. One hand moved to his shoulder and the other crept down to his abdomen. Before they could travel any lower, though, Loki put a hand on my chest and pushed me away just barely an inch.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

He didn't answer for a minute—just looked at me. "Why are you doing this?"

I kept my confidence, "Because," I traced my index finger down the middle of his chest, "I want to."

He waited again. This time he didn't talk. He just pressed his lips to mine again.

_**Author's Note:**__** I'm sorry if it seems a little out of character for either of them but I had to put in the make-out (more like Darcy gaining power) scene. Review please ! **___


	20. Snooping

_**Author's Note:**__** EEEEEEEEERRRRRRR I can't tell you how hard it was to write this chapter. And you are even very lucky I DID write it because today (August 7, 2011) I had to prepare camp stuff. Tomorrow, I will be busy out of my mind with school registration getting my hair done, visiting people, and on Tuesday I leave for camp….but ya'll didn't really need to know that…. SO be grateful that I LOVE YOU GUYS ( :) **__**) so much that I would take hours out of my sleeping time to write this **__**So, anyway (If you're lucky I'll post ONE MORE CHAPTER before I leave…oh and I'm sorry if I don't update "Where Lies Are Okay"—if you read that – that's A LOT of writing to do in one night….But I will certainly try!) Anyway back to the story. And yes, I posted two chapters in one night because I found out that I was one chapter ahead of myself...**_

I survived Day One of Getting Away With Murder. A lot of things happened yesterday. I got to see into Loki's plan on surviving trials—setting up Thor for the murder. Loki and I had our little romance last night. I managed to get lost, I defied Loki's wishes—which is quite the achievement seeing as how he used to have complete and utter control over me. But all in all the hardest thing to cope with was bearing the weight of everyone's mourning for a great The Great King Odin, All-Father. Having that discussion with Fandral made it worse. As if killing someone wasn't heavy enough it also threw hundred pound weights on me for every person suffering. But I had to stay strong. I had to harden my heart or else the guilt would rot it and I wouldn't get away with it. I had to believe that I did it for a greater purpose. It would take time, but this burden would fall off my back. And I looked to that day to keep my head up.

I spent the morning Lounging. Loki went out again to do …whatever. I was getting bored twiddling my thumbs. I wanted to go somewhere and DO something but what was there to do? I went in search of my bag which I hadn't seen for days. When I finally found it I dumped the contents on the floor. I tried to find something worth looking at.

I found my iPod—I was surprised it survived everything that's happened.

_You'll always be there for me iPod won'ch you! Yes! Yes you wi—what? Am I baby-talking to my iPod?_

_Whatever…._

I flipped to a song I like—a song I hadn't heard in ages. I was tempted to sing along—I would always remember the lyrics to this song—and quite frankly, it helped my mood.

_And we'll all Float on okay,_

_And we'll all float on okay,_

_And we'll all float on okay,_

_And we'll all float on alright,_

_Already we'll all Float on now don't you worry we'll all float on Okay…_

I bopped my head to the catchy tune. I hoped no one would walk in and see the embarrassing movement. I looked back at the items sprawled on the floor.

_Deck of Cards…man I wanna play speed….such a fun game…. Maybe I can get Loki or OR! I could get FANDRAL! He'd play Speed with me…._

_Anyway, Boring text book….Old Starburst rapper….Man I want Starbursts….I think it's time for one of those trips back to Earth…._

_ANYWAY DARCY, god you are so easily distracted…. MY PHONE! I wonder if it gets service!_

_Ope…Nope….I don't know what made me think it did…._

_Eye-glass cleaner…._

_Scarf covered in blood that I never had the time to wash…_

_Eww…._

_Squished brown banana that I was supposed to eat as a sufficient snack that night before Loki appeared out of the sky….._

_Eww…_

_Ummm…_

I quick tap on my shoulder mad me nearly jumped out of my skin—it was Fandral.

I took out an earphone, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at my iPod as if he'd never seen anything like it before, then shook his head looking back at me.

"I knocked and heard no one answer, I was worried. There's a murder on the loose, I was worried he got you."

_I _am_ "him" buddy…._

"So what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if we could chit chat a little bit."

I had to cease the opportunity to play the Worlds' Greatest Card Game (in my opinion…that should be everyone's opinion…) "Yeah sure! Have a seat." I gestured across the mess in front of me.

His eyebrows scrunched close together. "I was thinking somewhere more…. Private."

_Why does everyone want to speak to me in private?_

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I'd play the damned game eventually.

I stood up leaving the items left there. "Where is this 'more private place' anyway?"

_**Author's Note**__**: Please forgive it's shortness but I am nearly dead right now. BUT I WROTE :D which I am very proud of myself for finding the motivation…. Thanks you for reading too! If you guys didn't read and review I probably would not have…so thank you guys! You guys ARE the best TRULY. There's a special place for you in my heart as shown here : Readers and reviewers3**_


	21. Regrets and Realizations

_**Author's Note: **__**GUYS! Please forgive me! I am almost in tears because I have neglected this for so long I have like six lives and Fanfiction was temporarily put on hold (stupid school and Theatre, and friends…..just kidding I love school Theater and friends but I missed fanfiction) but yeah! For those of you still with me THANK YOU! I PROMISE I will update more often now that I have a hold of things now. But yes! Here is the long awaited chapter 21!**_

It took Fandral a second to answer.

_Don't tell me he's got his own little secret place too…._

" I have this place," –_Of __**course**__ you do!—_"it is where I go to calm myself."

"Oh, well, actually…." I paused trying to think of a reason to not go on this little Asgard Adventure. "I actually have…some work to do."

It wasn't exactly a lie. Whatever "work" I had to do could wait 'til whenever. It was the only excuse I could think of.

But of course, the man in tights wouldn't go down without an argument. "Please, it is quite important."

I wanted to grunt in frustration but I had to be nice—considering the fact that he _had_ saved me from being lost oh, so many times. "Can't we just stay _here_ and talk about it?"

Fandral pondered the idea, "I suppose we could. You're sure your friend won't come barging in?"

If there was one thing I noticed, it was that _everyone_ wanted to talk to me _without_ Jane around. This seemed a little bit suspicious. Suspicious of what? I had yet to figure that out. "Yeah, Pretty sure. She's off socializing and what not," I pretended to laugh, "Jane: The Social Butterfly!"

Fandral, apparently, didn't find this very funny. He just stared at me confused and a bit disgusted. I nodded, embarrassed, "Ok…."

And were those few—but everlasting—seconds of that awkward transition….

"So, uh do you,uh—couch?" I gestured over to the sofa.

"Of course. " He nodded and sat down. I sat down next to him.

There were those moments again…..

"So Darcy, I came to tell you something—a confession."

Ghosts tickled my spine. This was one of those moments where I could expect everything and even that would be wrong. I knew I either knew what he was going to say and was denying it, or didn't know at all. I didn't respond in any way, just kind of…stared.

He noticed my nervous reaction and hesitated his next words. "I did it."

_Do Asgardians think I can read minds or something?_

"Did what?" I asked

He brought his voice to a barely noticeable whisper, "I killed Odin."

I immediately became suspicious. There was no way he did it becau—

_**Darcy! **_

___What? I didn't say anything._

_**You were about to.**_

___Uh, no…_

_** You were thinking it.**_

___Who but you would know that I was thinking it?_

_**Don't worry about it. Just don't say anything. Act confused. **_

___Well you're distracting me. Let me practice my lying skills. Go away._

"Wuh-what?" I leaned in closer, "Why would you tell me that? I have to tell someone! _You _have to turn yourself in!"

"Hush! Someone might hear you!"

"They _should_ hear me! _You _caused all this pain! _You _started something that will end in eternal sorrow! Who will _ever_ forget the death of the great All-Father that Is Odin? No one! You _deserve_ to rot in—" My words were tied in my chest. I was taking this out on him, every emotion I felt about the crime I had committed. I _did_ deserve to rot in Hell. The guilt crashed down on me for the billionth time. Thousands of people would always mourn for the All-Father's Death. I, a measly mortal, managed to strike fear and eternal suffering into the hearts of the innocent. Tears attacked my face. I put my hands over my eyes and fell over onto Fandral's shoulder.

"If I knew you cared this much about the All-Father….." Fandral mumbled confused.

I muffled something in my hands and his shoulder that even _I _didn't understand.

I wanted this regret to go away—the only way that I knew to make it go away was to Tell the truth—admit to what I had done, and suffer the consequences. Every bone in my body was screaming to tell him. I couldn't lift this weight alone and Loki wasn't helping me. He promised he would—but he hadn't, not in the least. He left me by myself with this weight of murder. Had he no heart? My heart was not yet callused like his. I still felt the wounds. I still felt the pain. I still felt…human.

After god knows how long of sobbing I finally asked the question. Of course this question was more aimed at myself but I just used Fandral as a dummy. "Why did you kill him? My voice cracked at nearly every word.

This obviously challenged him. He had to make up the reason, because, well, he made up that he did it in the first place.

"Odin was…..Odin's time was done. His power and wisdom was growing old as was he. He was not the man he started out as. It was his time to go."

"But was it? He had plans, to wake up the next day, to see his lovely wife, Frigga, to greet his sons. To rule, to defend, to teach. You denied him his rights of life. You took away his right to think, to love, to care, to stand up, to breath, to share, to do anything! How is that OK?"

"You mortals have an exquisite sense of responsibility for others…." Fandral seemed to adore this trait.

It disgusted me that he found it so "exquisite."

Then it hit me. He knew I didn't care about Odin, there had to be some deeper reason (in his mind) that I felt so distraught that he died. I never cared for him before his death. So something had to have changed at the moment he was murdered. So I had to know something. He knew I knew something—but I don't think he knew the full extent of it.

_**Author's Note:**__** Like? Yes? No? No, it-was-horribly-disgusting-never-write-again? I'M SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG! And I should let you guys know that the more you see Darcy tying these clues together the closer she gets to unfolding Loki's evil maniacal plans ):) So yes, we are getting close to the end. And though the mystery of "who murdered Odin?" is no REAL mystery, there will be a …TWIST that you would never expect ):) Look at me! So evil! (Oh and you can try and guess what happens in the next few chapters if you'd like…and honestly if you guessed right I'd have to give you a bajillion cool points.**_


	22. Fear & Love

Fandral knew that I knew something. He _had_ to. Why else would he be lying to me? He's trying to get me to say something. I wonder, though, if he thinks I did it or if he thought someone else had.

"Why did you kill him?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I just felt like I was doing the right thing."

I wanted to slap some sense into him, but that wasn't my purpose here. I had to get this information: what did he want to know?

I stared at him, trying to look thoughtful. "You didn't kill him…did you Fandral?"

He looked at me in disbelief. I guess it was because he just told me he murdered someone—and not just someone, the All-Father—and I didn't believe him. But the part that didn't make sense was, if he thinks me— or someone else—killed Odin, why did he act so surprised. This Fandral was quite peculiar.

"Darcy…." He was speechless.

"I don't believe you. No one just goes and kills the god of all gods just because they thought it was right."

"Well, I am telling you the truth. I have never lied. I would not start now."

_Damn he's convincing._

_ Of course he is. He wants you to think that._

_ But…. Whyyy? If he was trying to drill information out of me, why would he do it so convincingly?_

_ Maybe he _is_ telling the truth._

_ But how? _**I **_killed Odin. I know I did!_

I gave the man a suspicious look. There was too much I didn't know.

_Does not compute!_

So many things that didn't make sense flowing like a river—drowning my mind. The thought of all the things became too real. Where was Loki? What was he doing? Why did _I ever_ kill Odin for him? Why was Fandral telling me he killed Odin? Why was he so convincing? What was Jane doing? What was going on back on Earth with S.H.I.E.L.D.? What about Coulson? Or Erik? Had they actually found anything? What was going on at the college? Had they just forgotten me? Could I go back? No, you'd have thousands of dollars to pay to the school.

The thought of all these things was way too consuming for me. My breathing became heavy. Fandral's face began to turn and twist. I closed my eyes and—

_I was in Loki's Garden. Well, at least that's what my subconscious was telling me. It didn't quite feel like it. It didn't feel as peaceful, in fact I didn't quite feel anything. I looked around trying to figure out what I was doing here. Dream-me had a purpose but I didn't know what it was. I looked around trying to get in sync with this character in my dream. I figured it out after a second. She was looking for someone—_I_ was looking for someone. We wandered around the garden a bit—it seemed to be endless, either that or we were walking in circles. _

_ Finally after what seemed like hours—yet only seconds—had passed, we found him. I was shocked. Loki was curled up on the ground—obviously hiding from me. He looked at me in the eyes and his whole body trembled. I couldn't believe he even had a fear, but to have that fear be me? Incredible. Dream-me seemed to expect it. _

_ But why? Why was he so afraid of me? His eyes shook. Those green irises seemed to shuddered and shake to a thousand oceans of fear. Water gathered in his eyes—be pushed overboard. The tear ran down his cheek as if trying to escape from me. A small whimper escaped his lips. It sounded something like "Please" or "Stop" or it my just have been a small noise of fear. _

_ Dream-me grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up. His eyes not wanting to look at his fearsome enemy. But _**I**_, real-me, did not understand. I wanted to stop this. This was wrong. I couldn't stand to watch it….it was overwhelming—seeing me so powerful and him so weak….I couldn't….There was…._

_ "Darcy!" Something said_

Fandral didn't know what to do. This had never happened to him before. A girl had passed out next to him. He stood up and sought after help. He found a guard in the hallway and immediately pulled him into the room.

"She just passed out! What do we do?"

The guard said this as if everyone knew, "Just let her wake up…."

"Oh…"

A few seconds later, Jane walked in not expecting her friend to be mentally dead on the couch.

"Whoa! What happened?" Jane practically yelled.

"She just…She just passed out!"

"Well you can't just leave her! Get out! Go away!" She ran over to Darcy while shooing them out.

As soon as they left, Jane sat next to Darcy and rested her head on her lap. Jane slowly morphed into her original form—a tall slender man. Much more gentle than he might have been ten minutes ago. Loki's long slender figures stoked Darcy's hair hoping with all the worlds that she would be OK. He wanted to look into her dreams—she hated that so much. He knew it too. He couldn't stand, though, not knowing what she was thinking. When he was gone, listening to her thoughts made him slightly more sane, yet that much more out of it. He knew what this feeling was. It was a dangerous feeling. One that he shouldn't be able to feel—yet he does. One that brings him danger.

One that he had to pretend he didn't feel.

Love.

The body shifted beneath his hand.

"Darcy?"

The world materialized in front of me. I was back in the bedroom, but where was Fandral? I looked and saw a face, but it wasn't who I had expected. It was Loki. But he wasn't the Loki I knew—not the strong, poker-faced Loki. I could feel that fear I saw in my dream enveloped in his chest. And invisible smile expanded across his face. His eyes glinted like a thousand emeralds.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I said sitting up.

He hesitated and swallowed something in his throat, he wanted to so say something big. I waited for that something.

"I do not know. Forgive me, I have not slept as much as I should."

It wasn't the answer I had been expecting—no, _wanting_. At that moment, every part of me wanted him so say _I love you_, just so I could say, _I love you too._


	23. All Mixed Up

It was still day time when we finally moved from the position we were in-which, I guess, is good. Though, I'm sure we could have stayed that way for hours. I probably would have fallen asleep if my mind were up to it. I wanted to shut life up and just sit there with Loki and be that girly-girl for just one minute and think about _just_ him. But, of course, life wouldn't be so simple. It had to be complicated. I had to feel guilt for murdering a man, I had to be worried about Fandral's knowledge, and I had to wonder why Thor was set-up for the murder. I had to try to tie all of it together somehow. I couldn't help but wonder why this all happened to me. I hardly remembered where it began. My life was so simple before—being you're average college student (maybe with a bit less party-ing). I always complained about how boring my life was. When I left with Loki for "adventure," this was _not_ what I had in mind. Never did I think I would do what I've done.

I travelled to the dining hall, mindlessly. It was pretty easy to find my way around now. There I saw many lunch-goers—as expected. I grabbed a piece of bread and some grapes—they hardly had variety here that didn't sound like it belonged in a pig's cage. I minded my own business for a while when Thor and Sif walked in. Thor gave me a look—a look that said he needed help. Something was suspicious about it. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Shortly after that, Loki walked into the room—as Jane. Grabbed some food and took the spot next to me.

"I was thinking we should make a trip back to Earth. I'm sure they miss us." Loki said.

I was a bit taken back by the suggestion. I knew going back was an option, but it didn't seem ….plausible. In that moment, I realized how much I wanted to go back—how home-sick I was. It was unbearable all-of-a-sudden.

"Could we?" I exclaimed throwing my food down.

He looked at me like I was insane, "Of course, why couldn't we?"

I was speechless for a second. I was too excited to think—let alone talk. The thought of seeing home again…. There were no words for it. It was strange that all this time I knew it was possible but I didn't think of it. It could solve all my problems. I could stay there—leave Loki. I could let him clean up this mess by himself. This whole mess could be out of my hair in less than a few seconds. I was so stupid! How could I not have thought of it? It was perfect! It was just the solution I needed. But what if they found out I was the real murderer?

Would they come looking for me? It was certain that I would be put to death. What if _Loki_ was accused? There was _no way_ he'd get out of it. Could I live with that? Not only would Odin's blood be on my hands, but so would Loki's. Could I handle another murder?

What had I become? Another murder had just been an option? That's terrible!

I couldn't just run away. That would be….awful. Even if I did run away and they didn't find me and they didn't confuse Thor or me or anyone, Odin's life would have been taken by a mystery. That is awful injustice. His murderer deserves the consequence—at least in the perspective of everyone else.

_No, you can't think like that Darcy._

_ hmmm, yes I can._

_ But you shouldn't. _

_ Meh… I want to go back to earth…so…so bad. _

_ Loki said we could go._

_ I know, but I don't know when. I miss being there. _

_** I know.**_

___What?_

_**I know you miss being there. I'm sorry.**_

___What are you sorry for?_

He didn't answer me before Thor joined us. I figured we could just pick up this conversation later. The Dining Hall wasn't a good place for such a topic anyway.

"How is it?" Thor asked in relation to the food.

"Its…good" I replied not really in the mood for small talk.

"Good.." there was a long awkward pause. " When are you two headed back to Midgard? I need to make acquaintance with my brother,"

First I wanted to ask why we would need to be there for him to see his brother…Then I remembered, it might be a bit of a problem if his brother looked like Jane.

_** Don't worry. I have a plan. **_

_ OF COURSE you have a plan—and even more.."OF COURSE"-like…I DON'T KNOW THE PLAN._

"We were hoping as soon as possible. I don't know how we're going to get back. The bifrost is broken…and to find what we found to get here took years. There's no way we can get back." Said Jane.

Thor looked…disgruntled. She….he…had a point. Sort of. How would be get back without revealing Loki to Thor?

_Life …is SO. HARRRRRRRRRRRRDDD. _

_**Darcy, I told you. **_**I have a plan.**

_ Sheesh no reason to snap at me Mr. Sassypants…_

_**Mr. what?**_

_Uhh…don't worry about it. Talk. Talk to Thor. _

"I wish my brother were just here….We don't know where he went. He would know how to get us there…"

Thor's expression caught me off guard. He genuinely wanted his brother.

_"We don't know where he went.." _

_ That doesn't sound off to you Darcy?_

_ No…Why would it? Its—_

_ LIGHTBULB_

_ Ohhhh…._

_ "_I'm sorry, Thor, we'll find a way. Jane and I need to have a talk. We will see you tomorrow." I stood up and direct Loki and myself out of the room. I didn't say a word to him until I could say it to _his_ face in the bedroom. The angry stomp in my step, though, pretty much said it all. We crossed the threshold into the bedroom and I immediately….exposed my wrath…

"Get out of Jane's body Right. Now." I almost yelled putting my hand on my hip.

The body morphed back into Loki. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Am _**I **_alright? Are you kidding me? How long did you think you could lie to me? How long did you think you could lie to _**them?**_" I gestured towards the door. "When, exactly, were you planning on letting me in on your plans? I am sick of being your little puppet! I want to know what's up and I want to know it _**NOW.**_**"**

He just stared at me with a confused expression.

"You told me Thor _threw_ you out of Asgard! You _ran away! _I may not come from here, but I am damn sure those are _not_ the same-not even close!"

"You never would have come with me. You see, Darcy, you have this amazing ability to protect the innocent. If you knew I was not innocent….you would have fed me to the dogs."

"You _deserve_ to be fed to the dogs! You are _terrible_. You back-stab. You plot! You. are. _Evil!_ No, you're less than evil. You're disgusting! You trash!"

There was that face. That plotting poker face. "Oh look at you," He closed the space between us, any other time this would have been romantic, but I was too…angry. " So…high and mighty. Let me point out, my darling, the blood on my hands is long-since dried and crumbled away, but your hands—oh the blood on your hands…. Its fresh, warm _dripping_ from your very finger tips. Y_ou _are guilty. You are just as repulsive as I am. You are feast to the bloody monsters as much as I am, honey, so butter up or run."

That face. It terrified me. I could feel the daggers in his voice, so sharp.

So True.

He was right. I had every bit of choice to kill a man as any. I was just blinded by what? Love? Perseverance to fill a void?

I could say no more. In fact I wanted cry…

_No, Darcy, You're strong. Remember, he fears you. He loves you._

_**Author's Note**__**: Oh my goodness! I am SO sorry that this took so long. And forgive its length. I was going to make it longer but (silly parental controls) my computer was going to log me out soon so…. But yeah honestly I think about this every day! And I remember to write everyday but 24 hours is just too short of time to go to school, go to rehearsals, get home, do homework, eat dinner, write, sleep and repeat. But I swear I am trying my hardest to put my best work out there. Thank you so much EVERYONE for still reading. 3 you guys are the best :) **_


	24. Vulnerable

The encouragement for my conscience wasn't enough. For once I wanted to break the mask and cry. I couldn't handle the pressure of Loki's truth. My knees were on the verge of buckling and my heart was about to explode.

But as fast as Loki's destructive criticism came, it left and a new encouragement arose. He put his finger on my chin and pulled it up to him to meet his lips. But before we touched, I pulled away. I couldn't do this right now.

"Is Thor coming to Earth with us?" I asked trying t avoid the topic at hand.

"He cannot."

I felt a nudge of anger. Was he trying to avoid his brother? Despite Thor's opinions against Loki's actions, Thor still loved him. "Why not?"

"We do not have a way to actually get back without revealing me. Do you think Jane could conjure up some magic and open a portal?" he said with a disgusting attitude.

Nonetheless, he was right.

I thought a while, not commenting on his sly stab at my inability to think things through.

_Funny, isnt that what you're doing now?_

I couldn't think of anything, but his eyes peering into me put pressure on my thoughts. It felt as if he already had a solution but was just waiting for me to catch up to his twisted mind. He was testing me. Or so it felt. I couldn't tell.

_Darcyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Hint here. What is one thing Thor would die to see again—actually see?_

_ …._

_ Darcy, you are stupid._

_ NO! I AM NOT! _

_ Just think._

_ …_

_ …_

_ JANE! _

_ Of course. Now how will you make him believe that Loki-Jane is not actually Jane?_

_ ….noooo…we can't….it would ruin everything! Loki would be the obvious suspect for Odin's murder! Thor would never want to come with us! _

_ You said it yourself, Darcy, Thor loves Loki. If their father died would his first instinct be—_

_ I KNOW! WE CAN KNOCK HIM OUT AND KIDNAP HIM! AND TAKE HIM TO EARTH! AND THEN WE WONT BE FOUND!_

_**Your mind has so changed, Darcy….**_

_No….._

_** You suggested a crime, just weeks ago you would try to stop me. **_

__I went and sat on the bed. He was right.

"I'm sorry." I said tipping my head down.

"What are you sorry for? That was a fantastic idea. Its exactly what I was thinking."

_So he _was_ waiting for me to catch up…_

"I won't do one more thing for you Loki. I may have kil—I may have done what I did, but this, this is not fair. No, I won't be your little crime puppet anymore."

He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled that evil smile of his. "I never asked you to." His hot lips caressed mine. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "Unfortunately, my love, I cannot do it either. We must think of a new plan."

"I thought you said you had one?"

"I do, but I like to watch you think." He painted his dark smile back on his face. I could never decide if it was extremely attractive or extremely annoying.

"Ugh! Ok, when are we going back?"

He didn't bother to answer. His cold long fingers sifted through my hair as lips touched mine. The kiss lasted a while, then he lay me down. The hand that was in my hair found its way down to my shoulder attempting to take me jacket of. His lips still on mine we moved to the top of the bed where my head was resting on the pillows. We shook my jacket off in the process. For a minute I felt stupid. For two reasons: one, I didn't know how to take of his stupid armor, and two, I could be seduced by this man in a second. It was a bit pathetic.

But before I could get over the stupidity, he removed his lips and looked me in the smiling. The best part was, was that it was his nice smile; the one that I was sure I loved. He said: "Get some rest. My Queen, for tonight will be the night we return to your home."

He got up, and walked out of the room.

_Queen? _

_ Some strange word-choice for flattery…_

_ I like it._

_**Author's Note: **__**oh man! Jeebers! I am SO SO SO SO sorry….this was such a lame chapter, and a short one. Aw, man. I'm trying my best, I promise! I really do LOVE to write this, and mostly for you guys who read it and I feel horrible that I haven't been updating as much as I wish I could. I promise, I will write as many chapters as I can and post them the second I finish them! And when Spring break rolls around in 9 weeks, I hereby promise at LEAST 5 chapters during that week and a half. Thank you SO MUCH you guys for reading, it means more than you'll ever know to me. You are grand and magnificent people 3 **_


	25. Finally There

_The room was dark—too dark. I couldn't tell where I was. Everything was uncertain, hidden behind that blurry haze that came with dreams. Maybe the location was irrelevant to the purpose of the dream. In any case, I was sitting something—again, couldn't tell what. I was relaxed. I wasn't worried about anything, wasn't in any pain, wasn't at all bothered by anything. I wasn't quite happy but I wasn't doing terrible either. I was at that ever-so-comfortable equilibrium. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash. My body dream-body flung up from whatever it was relaxing on. I looked around trying to find what had made the noise. My previous comport vanished. Every bone in my dream-body was alert and stiff. Fear rattled my insides; shook them around like a baby's abusive father. _

_I was waiting—my muscles getting more and more tense ever second that passed waiting for the attacker._

_Attacker?_

_Was I being attacked?_

_By who?_

_Why?_

_ How? _

_ Where were they?_

_ Much like the location, time was irrelevant to this dream. I could have been waiting for seconds, I could have been waiting for hours, it didn't matter. All that I knew was that I wasn't safe. I tried to get up and move but dream concrete shackles held me down right where I was. I wasn't breathing, either out of fear of making noise, or it also held no significance. A shudder went down my spine—the coldest, most deadly shudder ever possible._

_ I fainted and saw one last thing before my dream-eyes closed._

_ Loki. Loki with his dark smirking face._

_ "Wake up Darcy."_

I immediately shot up-my eyes wide with fear. I looked around and there was Loki, his hand gently on my arm. I instinctually pulled away. He gave me a questioning look. I analyzed him. My eyes traced his stature over and over until his intentions had been cleared. I shook away my caution and tried to figure out where I was and what was going on.

"It's time to go." Loki smiled.

_Oh right. Asgard to Midgard. Time to go…._

For some reason it was extremely difficult to pick up things around me. It was as if my mind couldn't define reality and dreams. Was I in a dream? Was it real? Was my so called "dream" actually reality and this whole spiel with Loki in Asgard a dream? That would make me innocent…..

We got up and I half expected to walk. He didn't warn me, though, when he decided to teleport. My unawareness grew while adding queasiness. We wound up on a platform in the center of a courtyard. I began to be worried, because Loki hadn't tried to hide himself. Luckily, no one else was there—no one but Thor. Thor's face immediately filled with shock as the sight of his brother filled his ocean-blue eyes.

"Brother! He exclaimed. Then he looked at me, just as shocked that I was with him. He wasn't sure if I was a victim or his accomplice. Thor, I don't think, believed the latter option. Honestly, I think in any other case two months ago, I wouldn't have believed it either.

Despite Thor's normally quick-responses, Loki pulled himself and me toward Thor, not wasting any time. Another shot of dizziness and confusion pulsed through. One day I'd get used to it.

There we were. The three of us. Bewildered Thor, plotting Loki, and very dazed and confused me. All of us, standing there in the somehow-familiar desert patch somewhere in New Mexico.

_**Author's Note:**__** Hello! As I promised: ASAP! I'm sorry it's so short again. To be honest I have to figure what exactly is going to happen while they're on Earth (if you have any ideas, you should totally share). But thanks so much guys for sticking with me this entire time! You guys are the BOMB (I know that's a very outdated compliment) Please review! **_


	26. The Sharpest Lives

_**Author's Note:**__** You probably sincerely HATE me at this point X/ I'm so so so sorry! I really am guys :/ I so badly want to update like 3 times a week but everybody's like "MUAHAHAHA LETS MAKE IT SO BROOKE CANT WRITE FANFICTION" (that's including my A.D.D—that's not medically diagnosed but yeah…) On the bright side, Its SPRING Break :D This, hopefully, means that I will be writing non-stop for a week and a half. My brain will be burnt out before school even starts again X) but that's OK because I love you guys and I love you even more for sticking with me! I love you and I hope you guys have wonderful lives! **_

When Fandral said some place "private" it wasn't really private—well at least not as private as Loki's secret garden Thingy. I mean honestly, the place he took me to was just as private as my room. It was ridiculous. Plus, What could Fandral _possibly _want from me? What did he have to do with me anyway?

_Oh my gosh, DARCY! What if he comes out and says he killed Odin, and he really _did_, and Loki just put it into your head that you did it because he wanted you to believe you did! What if it was his plan all along? What if he like possessed Fandral and made him kill Odin, and he blamed you so that—_

_ That's just absurd. _

When we were finally finished travelling through the golden halls of the castle, we wound up in Fandral's dorm. He opened the door. I gave him a suspicious look. What was he up to? He bowed his head and swung his hand in the doorway. "Come in."

His mustache had never creeped me out until now.

_Darcy, chill out._

_ What if he's going to rape me?_

_ Why in the world would Fandral rape you? _

_ I don't know, why would the inventor of donuts invent a diet program?_

_ What? _

_ Well I mean if he started a diet program he would go against donu—_

_ "_I meant to talk to you a while," Fandral interrupted my train of thought.

_Sorry, other people were busy talking to me._ "Aha…..What do you need?" He closed the dorr and we both remained standing in the room. He quickly closed spaced between us—he was only a foot or so away from me.

_Yup….Rape._

_ Stop it Darcy. _

_ Oh his mustache….only rapists have mustaches like that._

_ He's not going to rape you for Christ's sake!_

I tried backing up a little bit. Luckily he didn't move closer to me. He kept staring at me though—obviously ignoring my question. He looked above my head and his eyes widened with fear. He back away.

_What is my hair that bad? Sheesh…_

I tried to turn around but something grabbed my hips and I filled with nausea. I twisted and turned beneath my skin—I knew this feeling. But before my mind could identify it we had stopped. We were in Loki's garden. He had taken me there—perhaps to save me? I don't know.

"What was that?" I snapped, turning to look at him.

"Why do you trust every person that you see?" He threw back angrily.

"What? I think Fandral is pretty trustable—" _though you thought he was going to rape you. "_He is very honorable—so I've been told."

"Don't you understand?" He threw his hands in the air, " You are with me, I am the villain. That makes you a villain, which makes _them _our enemy!"

He started pacing around the serene garden. I tried to think and get this straight.

_OK Loki's a Villain. I get that_

_ I am with Loki_

_ Remember high school Geometry?_

_ Eww….._

_ Think_

_ Yes, so by the transitive property…_

_ I'M A VILLAIN._

_ But you can't have _just_ figured that our right? _

_ Well…no…_

_ You killed someone…I'm fairly sure that's a villainous thing to do.._

_ Yeah…._

_ But I'm not that bad! _

_ I felt bad! That means I'm not totally dark inside, right?_

_ Pathetic justification, but I guess so. _

_ Well what do we do? _

_** We go back to Earth. **_

___They know you're here, they'll be looking for you, there's no way we'll make it out. _

_**We go to Thor. **_

___What for?_

_**Thor is in hiding—he does not think I am here, I will offer him escape. **_

___OK but what does us going to Earth have to do with Thor?_

_ "_You ask so many questions, Darcy."

"Well, excuse me trying to understand."

He shook his head. "Are you ready to go or not?"

"Can we go back to our room? I want my iPod…"

He stared at me like I was crazy. I only raised my brows at him.

"Can you be fast?"

"Sure."

He grabbed me and did his teleport thingy. When we got to the room a couple seconds later he pushed me aside gently and doubled over. His hands on his knee and face facing the floor, he panted.

I gazed at him confused, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. Get your stuff so we can go."

I did as he said, and we left . He brought us back to the Garden. He sat on a bench. I took a seat next to him and lay him down on my lap. I took his helmet off and stroked his hair. He was so exhausted for some reason. "Will you be alright?" I asked. Though I knew he wouldn't admit it to me if he wasn't going to be alright. So I guess I was just expecting his lie.

"Yes. I am just tired—this takes a lot of energy. Lately, I have been doing this a lot more than you think."

"Are you sure you can make it to Earth?"

He paused and didn't answer for a moment. Then after a few quiet seconds he said "Yes. We need to get Thor, first, though."

_Where does Thor play a character here? It doesn't make sense. Loki hates Thor—at least as far as I know. Loki should want him dead. What is he going to do to him on Earth? I wish I knew what was happening in that little evil noggin of Loki's—He can read _my_ mind. That's not fair. _

_**I must rest. It won't take very long, but the trip to Earth is much farther than the trip from here to our room. You should rest too, Darcy. **_

__So we did just that—We fell asleep in the calm Garden. (Well at least I did.)

_**Author's Note:**__** Ok so that Chapter wasn't very exciting, but I think the next one will be! Thank you so much guys for reading and I am so so so so so s so sorry I don't update more! The second I finished this chapter I started working on the next one. Thank you so much guys, and please review ! :) **_


	27. Drowning Lessons

_ The sun was setting and the lake was glowing a beautiful golden orange. Everything was perfectly still. I was sitting by the bank doodling unknown pictures in the sand. I was waiting for someone to return— I didn't know who. They went to go get something while I waited. _

_ Trees surrounded the lake. Small woodland creatures were gathering up nuts and berries before the cold night came. They didn't pay much notice to me. I felt the cool settling water of the lake on my toes. The water was clean—it wasn't mixed with dirt and dust like all other lakes—no. This lake was pure. I let myself scoot further into the water until my knees were immersed in the cool liquid. My skin tingled as the lake sparkled to the setting sun. _

_I was no longer moving, but I seemed to get further and further into the water. I was in an ultimate stated of serenity. I closed my eyes and still saw the peaceful world. Small ripples twinkled in the water. I was under the water now. But I could breathe. I began to swim through the liquid crystal. Soft bubbles brushed past my face. The bottom of the lake was covered in jewels of every color. They illuminated and painted my skin. I reached out a finger to touch one—it was so soft, like a fluffy pillow. The water was so warm, so beautiful, so come. I could taste the sweet water as I breathed. Everything was so soft, colorful, and clear._

_ I could see something in the distance. It was dark and gloomy—at first I tried to ignore it not wanting to ruin this bliss, but part of it called to me. It had long vine like appendages with thorns. It was surrounded by a dark purple dust. _

_ Suddenly it was in front of me. I panicked and tried to swim away but its tenticles grabbed hold of my ankles digging its spikes into my soft flesh. I couldn't breathe under the water anymore. The surface of the water was gone. The water went for ever around me. There was no down, there was no up. I swam around in pathetic optimism. Its was hopeless—even if I could find the surface, I couldn't escape the clutches of the thorn-beast. I screamed and my lungs filled with the violet poison around the creature. I coughed and coughed, but it was useless. I tossed and toiled in the water, feeling myself lose consciousness. My heart pounded so intensely that it made the water vibrate. It mad a loud _thump, thump, thump _in my ears. It was so loud. _

_ Out of nowhere something grabbed my flailing arms and pulled me whatever direction that was out of the water. The journey to the surface lasted forever. It was torture as I held on to last capsules of air in my body. I tried to speed up the process by swimming direction they were taking me. The more we swam the more irritated I got and the harder it became to breathe. I wanted to reach the top! Where was the top? _

_Why was it taking so long?_

_ "_Darcy its time to go." I woke to Loki's voice. It hadn't been that long since we fell asleep in the Garden, had it?

Loki was already across the way by the time I opened my eyes to the blazing sunlight. The light stuffed my eyeballs—it was hard to keep my eyelids open. I grabbed my bag and ran over to Loki who was doing some spell-thingy on a fence. I figured this was how we were getting out.

"How will we avoid the guards? Did you forget? They know you're here."

"I have to save my energy. We are going to run."

_**Author's Note:**__** See? Look at that! Two chapters in ONE DAY :) (even thought this one IS really short) If everything goes as planned I will have another Chapter up tomorrow. Thank you guys! You're Beautiful! Please review! (we need a good quote…mhmmm ) "All your quirks, all your problems, even your depressions and failures, that's what makes you, you!" –Gerard Way. Is that a good quote? I think so! :) You guys are awesome! **_


End file.
